Issei Hyoudou : The Dog God of the Black Blade
by herr klaus
Summary: What if Issei had another Longinus instead of the boosted gear. Instead he gets a different one that will change his life. Powerful Issei. Smart Issei. OC Issei. Issei x Harem. Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Issei Hyodou : The Dog God of the Black Blade**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was another normal day in Kuoh, especially for one brown haired kid going by the name of Issei Hyoudou. Issei, like any other six-year old, was having a fun and energetic day. He was playing tag in the playground with other children. Running around with no care in the world. Running around like the little kid he is.

"Issei! No fair." A voice ringed throughout the playground.

"Nu-uh." Issei replied with a big smile on his face as he continued to run around.

"Hey!" the same kid replied and ran after Issei. This brought on laughter from the rest of the kids as they watched their friend catch the trickster Issei.

As the kids were having fun running around, it was soon interrupted by the arrival of a teenager. Normally, they wouldn't mind seeing another teenager or adult for that matter, but no one ever comes to their playground. The adults and teens seemed to understand that the playground was a private space for the young ones and there was nothing to do there. So, the arrival of this teen was a rare occurrence. Adding to the severity of the situation was the state of the teen.

The teen looked to be a 16 or 17-year old. Black hair and pale gray eyes. Blood dripping from his face and abdomen.

"AAAAAAAAA." The shout of the kids pierced the afternoon, and soon everyone sprinted away all except for one.

Issei. He proceeded to watch the strange man. The teen sat down on a nearby bench and tried to catch his breath. Seeing that the man needed help, and Issei being taught that he should help people that needed help. He slowly approached the teen.

"Ano- A-a- are you okay? Do you need hospital." Issei managed a question in his current state.

The teen shot him a glare, which caused Issei to back-off a bit.

"Get lost kid. Didn't your parents teach you not to talk to strangers" the teen harshly said mixed with rugged breaths and bloody coughs.

However, this was not enough to dissuade the scared little Issei.

"My parents taught me to help those who are in need, mister." Issei replied, inching closer to the teen.

"Do you need me to call the hospital?" Issei quipped.

The teen rolled his eyes at the naivety of the young boy.

_'Get lost kid'_ he thought. "Yeah kid, go do that, go and look for help" He ordered Issei.

"Who should I say needs help?" Issei asked, preparing to run.

"Tch" the teen replied.

"Sorry?" Issei asked again. "I couldn't hear it well"

"T-Tobio" the teen now identified as Tobio replied before coughing up blood again. Issei took this as his cue as he turned around and prepared to run, only to be stopped by the arrival of another person.

A tall-masked man now entered the playground. The man was wearing a white mask, with slits for the eyes and blacks' stripes coming down from the top. He also wore a black coat, black top, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. It one sentence, this man was dressed in pure black.

Issei quickly hid behind one of the slides praying that he was small enough to be not noticed.

The man in black continued walking towards the teen named Tobio. Making Issei breath out in relief.

"Come on now, don't make this harder." The man in black said in a raspy voice. Tobio flinched as the man kept going closer.

"Your grandmother had tried to make it harder for us and look what that got her." The man laughed out, whilst brandishing a black katana with runic markings on either side. Tobio, in his near-death state managed to muster up enough strength and courage to spit and glare back towards the man.

"For a woman her age, she surely is a handful. I enjoyed watching her futile attempts as I choked the life out of her. Just like you" The man continued to say, as he wiped away the spit. "I wonder, does it run in the family."

"Well, fuck you." Tobio said as he hardened his glare even in his state.

"Hmph, you brat. I guess you would die today. I had orders to take you back alive, but seeing as you are an insolent little brat, I'd rather get an earful rather than deal with you." The man had a mask but Issei felt the man grin and an uncontrollable blood lust was released around the area.

With one quick thrust of his wrist, the man had buried his katana deep towards Tobio's heart. Issei barely managed to stifle his gasp, while tears were flowing freely from his eyes. Issei dared not to make any sound or move. The man then proceeded to twist and turn the katana, earning shouts of pain from Tobio.

"Farewell, insect." The man said, the last part laced with as much malice and disgust as he could. He pulled out the sword. A portal appeared behind him, and with one last look at the dead body of the teen, he let out a satisfied grunt and walked through.

Issei waited for a few seconds, making sure that the man in black was really gone, before running towards Tobio.

It was a sight that no child should ever see. Murder and a corpse. He slowly approached the body, closing the gap inch by inch.

"H-e-ey-y…T-t-ttob-I *hick* tt-oobio *hick* san" Issei phrased out while trying to stop his sobs and tears.

No movement or reply from the teen. Issei was now right in front of the body, still sobbing and crying.

Suddenly, the body jerked upwards, which surprised Issei and made him fall.

"*hick* T-tobio-san?" Issei quipped.

Then a black shadow emerged from Tobio's chest, which made Issei crawl away in fear.

Soon the shadow morphed into a form of a big dog. Then without warning, it jumped towards Issei.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA" Issei cried out.

And with that, his whole world went black.

* * *

"Kid, hey kid!"

Issei slowly opened his eyes. Color and sound returning to him slowly. A man dressed as a paramedic was now carrying him. Talking to him. All around he could see the blue lights flashing on-off from the ambulance.

"Kid! Wake up" the paramedic slowly shook Issei awake.

"Good, good." The paramedic said with a smile as he sat down Issei at the back of the ambulance.

"Mommy, Daddy" Issei whispered as for the second time today, his whole world went black.

* * *

The second time Issei opened his eyes, he noticed he was looking at an unfamiliar ceiling. He slowly moved his head as he viewed the room.

The first thing that got his attention was the medical equipment next to him. Then, as he looked around, he burst into tears.

"Mommy!" He cried out, as his eyes landed on a familiar figure. The cry of her child was enough to wake-up Miki Hyoudou.

"Issei." She cried out, and went towards her son, and engulfed him in an embrace. At the contact, Issei once again burst into tears, and cried into her mother's chest.

"There-there" Issei's mother said, as she pat her son's back.

"Honey, they didn't have juice, so I had to get cof-" The door opened, and a figure entered.

"Issei." The voice said and soon joined the mother and son in the embrace.

This man was Gorou Hyoudou. Issei's father.

After an overnight stay at the hospital, Issei was finally allowed to leave. The doctors however advised Issei's parents make the child as comfortable and secure, and to take therapy sessions. Make sure that Issei was fine and okay, and that he should feel secure around his home first, then his neighborhood.

Two weeks had passed since the incident and Issei was still locked inside the house. He never wanted to leave the comfort and borders of the house, causing him to miss playdates and school. For the school part, he was given as much time as he can to get ready.

Right now, the six-year old was lying down in the bed, watching cartoons from his mini-TV. When something took his attention away from the show. He saw a strange black mark on his left hand. It wasn't a mole or a birthmark, he would've remembered something like that. It took the shape of a single flame, kind of like the shape of a flame on a lit candle. It was seemed to be half-an inch long.

Issei slowly made his way towards the bathroom. He arrived at the bathroom sink and washed his hands. He tried to see if the black mark would go away after intense scrubbing, however it was the opposite of what he expected. The black mark remained, untouched. He scratched his head in confusion and brought up the hand to his face.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something move. He quickly turned around and saw a black and grey puppy.

However, it was a puppy Issei had never seen. It was black for the most part, except for the gray stripe of fur that went down from the head towards the body. The thing that stood out to Issei the most was the sword on its forehead and its red eyes.

"Eh-?" Issei mused out questioningly. For some time Issei watched and waited to see if the animal would move. After a few minutes of silence and nothing, Issei finally gathered up the courage to approach the animal.

He crouched down and reached out his hand towards the puppy. Fearing that the puppy would attack him, he closed his eyes and braced himself for any type of attack, whilst continuing to near his hand towards the puppy.

_FSH_

Issei opened his eyes at the moment of contact. His hand was still intact and surprisingly the puppy let Issei pat his head. Curiously, Issei touched the sword on its forehead, only for it to faze through his hand.

"Eh-?" Issei mused.

Thinking that his mind was playing tricks with him, he tried again to touch it. The same thing happened; his hand went through it as if it was an illusion.

Then suddenly, without any warning, the puppy moved for the first time Issei saw it. I lunged towards Issei, which made him fall back and close his eyes in anticipation for the impact and pain. Only to find none.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the puppy was now gone.

"_Partner." _A ghostly whisper pierced the air, which alerted the poor boy and made him sprint towards his bed and hide under the covers.

* * *

_(Years Later)_

"_KUOH STATION" _the intercom of the train buzzed to life.

Soon the train had arrived and fully stopped at the station.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, the doors will open momentarily."_ The conductor announced on the P.A system.

"Finally, home sweet home." A familiar voice said as it left the train and stepped towards the station.

It was none other than Issei Hyoudou, now 18-years old. His appearance had changed from his 6-year old self, as it that weren't obvious. Far from his tiny six-year old self, Issei was now a 5'11" (180 cm) tall. His body structure was built, however not overly that he looked like a full-blown body builder. His hair however, had changed from brown to black. His eyes had also gone a change, as his eyes were now heterochromatic. His left was still brown, while his right was black. His face had definitely lost its baby fat and was now well defined. He was quite handsome, much to his embarrassment. He was wearing a black designer trench coat, a black shirt, ripped jeans, a beanie and white sneaker shoes. He was also carrying a backpack and a small travel luggage.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Mom, I've just arrived at the station. I'm on my way home now." Issei said as he walked out of the station.

"I still wonder why you wouldn't agree to us picking you up." Issei's mother replied

"It's fine Mom, I wanted to take the scenic route going home as well. See you in a bit" Issei bid his mother goodbye and pocketed his phone.

He looked around and with a deep breath, he went towards his hometown and the way home.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Issei shouted as he opened the doors to his home.

"Honey." Issei's mother enveloped him in a hug as soon as he entered.

"I miss the boy as well Miki but let him put down his things first." Issei's dad chuckled as he approached his son for a _manly hug_.

After putting his things back on his room and changing clothes, Issei was now settled down on the living room.

"How was Norway dear?" Issei's mother asked.

"It was cold, like really cold." Issei replied with a serious tone. "But it was fun though, and there were a lot of beautiful places. I'd like to take you there as soon as I could." He continued with a smile on his face.

"Better graduate first son, then let's see." Issei's father laughed out-loud.

"Yeah, yeah, well there's something I could do without a degree." Issei smiled.

"What's that dear?" Issei's mother asked.

"Treat my parents to a good dinner." Issei replied.

* * *

After the dinner, and a few other stories, Issei was now alone in his bedroom.

He flicked his hand and with that a portal appeared mid-air. He reached into it and pulled out legendary sword _'Skofnung',_ the sword of the Danish King Hrolf Kraki. _Skofnung_ was a great sword with Nordic runes running along the blade and the guard.

Issei never expected that he would get something like this, even more so the Norse bestowing it to him as a gift. Anyways, it was a powerful weapon and a great find. Now Issei was wondering whether to keep it or sell it. Afterall, supernatural people or not, it would fetch a hefty price.

'_**I'd suggest keeping it' **_a voice said inside Issei's head. _'__**It is a powerful weapon'**_

'_You think so huh' _Issei thought back.

'_**Yeah, plus it's a great conversation piece' **_

'_Can't argue with that one' _Issei chuckled.

'_**What do you plan on doing now?' **_

'_I don't know, but first things first. Gotta finish high school first' _

Issei started to take of his shirt and change into his PJs. If one were to observe him topless, they would notice a tribal mark that run along the length of his arm. It spanned from his elbow and reached the back of his hand. It depicted a dog with baring fangs, and a back mark, that resembled a magic circle.

'_**You know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb.'**_

'_Well, we'll just have to wait and see that they do, Jin'_

With that Issei finished his inside conversation and went to sleep.

* * *

**End**

**A/N: Sorry for grammatical errors. I reread this twice, and fixed some mistakes, but in case I didn't please bear with me. Constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**Also, Issei is NOT THAT perverted, and NOT THAT stupid, he's smart. **

**If you have comments or questions, feel free to ask in the review section and I'll try to address them on the next update.**

**P/S. If anyone's curious on what the tattoo looks like. Search "Wolves of Fenrir Tattoo"**

**It's a pinterest picture. I would put the link here, but I'm afraid I might overstep some boundaries and copyright issues. **

**LAters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N is at the bottom.**

**Highschool DxD is not mine, it belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

**Issei Hyoudou : The Dog God of the Black Blade**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_**

The loud sound of Issei's alarm clock pierced the early morning silence in Kuoh. The sun was had barely risen, but most households were up and about. The Hyoudou residence was not an exception.

"Damn." Issei muttered as he slammed down on the power button of his alarm clock. Human or not, it was still a nuisance to wake up in the morning. Groggily, Issei made his way to his bathroom to get ready for school.

'_**Geez, is this really my host.' **_Jin muttered inside Issei's head which caused the brown-haired teen to twitch in annoyance.

'_I could make your life a living hell you know' _Issei muttered _'I could masturb-' _

'_**Point proven, you are a brat.'**_ Jin interjected. Issei just scoffed at his little comment. This kind of banter was common between the two of them. He looked into the mirror and slapped himself in the cheeks.

'_Better get your game faces on, we're about to step into uncharted waters.' _Issei yawned as he finally started to get ready for school.

This was an exciting day for Issei as he had not been home for two years and technically this was his first day in high school, technically. Added to that first day impressions were the beings that were currently residing in Kuoh, which Issei took notice as soon as he entered Kuoh's boundaries. It seems some _peculiar _beings had taken an interest in this quaint little town and decided that this was their territory.

* * *

"Not too shabby." Issei said to himself as he came upon the school grounds of Kuoh Academy. Sure, it wasn't an Ivy League College Campus, or as grand as the _school _he used to attend, it was still a step-up from the average Japanese schools.

As he entered the main gate of the school, he began to hear a lot of whispers and conversations as he made his way to the administration building.

"_Who is that?"_

"_He looks hot."_

"_Oh my god. Another prince. AAh."_

"_Kyaa." _

Were some of the mellow and positive responses Issei heard, mostly from girls.

"_Great another Kiba."_

"_Who is this punk anyway, walking around like that."_

"_Yeah,yeah, look at that smug face of his."_

Issei just ignored the glares the males were giving him. As neared one of the buildings, he realized one thing, was the building he was walking towards the admin building.

'_**Nice going there'**_

'_Shut up' _Issei's eyes twitched in annoyance. Deciding that looking around and wasting time was not worth it, he decided to ask one of the nearby students for directions. Looking around, he saw a tall girl with blue hair and blue eyes walking in his general direction.

'_Holy shit, bishounen face' _Issei thought. While Jin decided to voice out his opinion.

'_**How about her, everything about her screams I'm a narc.'**_

'_Yeah, suuuuree.' _Issei rolled his eyes with sarcasm. _'I better to approach them now than get approached.'_ He sighed. He really didn't want to deal with _this_ right now. He wanted utmost a week of peace before dealing with this crap.

'_**Just do it. Stop whining.' **_Jin commented.

"Fine." Issei threw his hands up in surrender and changed directions toward the girl.

"Excuse me, I'm new here, and I was wondering where the admin building was?" Issei went towards her and asked.

"Oh, a transferee. Very well, you made a wise decision asking me." The girl stated.

"Why?" Issei asked.

"Assuming you're going to the admin building, and you're a transfer student. You're about to meet with the student council for details." The girl deducted.

'_Isn't she a bright one.'_ Issei thought as he mentally eye rolled.

'_**It is like looking at a mirror, no?' **_Jin teased Issei.

"Your point being?" Issei finally said.

"Who's more fit to guide you to the student council, a member of the council of course." The girl continued, Issei just stayed silent.

"Ah- Pardon me, I haven't introduced myself yet. Yura Tsubasa, treasurer of the student council." She introduced herself.

"Hyoudou Issei." Issei bowed and extend his arm for a handshake.

It was for a split second, but it was enough for Issei to notice. As Tsubasa shook her hand, he noticed a slight change in her demeanor, but managed to suppress it, nonetheless. He had seen her eyes tense up; his different aura had been sensed no doubt about it. There was confusion on her face for a split second and as soon as that split second ended her face turned normal.

"Now follow me." Tsubasa told Issei, before guiding him towards the admin building.

'_Things are about to get crazy after all.' _Issei thought.

'_**It would not be funny otherwise.'**_

'_Shut up. Just hope blue haired girl here is unique.' _Issei thought.

With that Issei followed Tsubasa to the administration building. After a few minutes of walking in silence, they finally made it in front of the doors of the student council room.

Tsubasa knocked as she opened the door.

"President, I have a transferee student here." She announced.

As Issei entered, he did a quick scan of the room. It looked like a normal council room at least. Looking around there were two other people in the room. Two girls and both of them were stunning. Issei was no pervert, but it doesn't mean he doesn't appreciate beauty when he sees it.

One girl was seated, and on the table was a plaque that read _Student Council President_. The other girl was standing over her. The two seems to be locked in some sort of school business, as Issei briefly saw the logo of the school in one of the papers they were holding.

The girl who was seated was beautiful, she had a black hair that was in bob-cut and mesmerizing violet eyes. Issei looked into her eyes and saw a calm, collecting and cool gaze. This was the student council president.

If the president was beautiful, then the other girl was even more so. Her beauty was stunning, not to mention her figure as well much to Issei's delight. She had long straight black hair and wore glasses. Inside of those glasses were a sight Issei was familiar with. With those eyes alone, the girl had left an impact on Issei. Heterochromatic eyes like his. A violet left-eye and a light brown right-eye. Also, her assets were a massive bonus.

Issei's gawking was interrupted by Tsubasa.

"This is Hyoudou Issei. A transfer student." Tsubasa bowed before making her way towards a chair.

With that the two other girls dismissed their work for now and prepared for the Issei.

"Pardon about that. We were a little bit busy, you see." The long-haired girl spoke and smiled towards Issei which he returned.

"My name's Shinra Tsubaki, Student Council Vice President, and this is-." She gestured towards the seated girl.

"Like the plaque reads, the Student Council President, Shitori Souna." Tsubaki introduced the both of them to Issei.

"Well, I'm Hyoudou Issei. Like she said." Issei smiled and scratched his head.

'_**Dumbass.'**_

Issei ignored the snarky comment as he eased himself into listening to what the president was about to say.

"Ah, Issei Hyoudou, we have your papers here." Souna stated as she opened a drawer and brought up a two-page paper with Issei's picture clipped on top.

"Issei Hyoudou, a student from Norway. Hmm, starting as a third year. I see." Souna muttered before clearing her throat and looked at Issei directly.

"Welcome to our Kuoh Academy. As the Student Council President, I advise you to follow our school's rules lest you get reprimanded for your aggressions." Souna more or less welcomed Issei. Issei just nodded nervously.

"This is your schedule, memorize it before you lose it." Souna said as she handed her vice president a paper, which in turn Tsubaki handed to Issei.

"Seeing as you and Tsubaki are both in 3-B, I'll have her escort you this once." said Souna.

"If you could please follow me." Tsubaki shyly said. With this action, Souna's eyes widened a little bit, Tsubasa's as well. It was miniscule movement, but with Issei's trained eyes he could easily spot them and chose to ignore it.

"I'll be in your care for now." Issei smiled, which made Tsubaki blush a little bit.

'_**Smooth.'**_

'_Oh please.'_

'_**No, I am not joking this time.'**_

'_I got that.'_ Issei was once again annoyed as Jin had once again attacked his intelligence.

The duo then made their way towards 3-B. The duo was silent, due to Issei being new, and the shy demeanor of Tsubaki at the Student Council Room was now changed to a more serious and silent one, however other people were vocal about it.

"Isn't that the new guy?"

"KYAA, he's already with Tsubaki-senpai."

"Ooh, what a shame."

"Damn that guy."

"How dare he."

Issei ignored them once again, and just sweat dropped at some of the weirder comments. Issei was curious about Tsubaki, with the loudness of the conversations it a superhuman hearing was not needed. Looking over towards her he noticed that she seemed to be handling it good. She showed no signs of embarrassment, anger or any emotion for that matter. Ever since leaving the Student Council Room, her face had been and still is expressionless.

'_Good for her'_

Issei commended her on the way she carried herself. Soon the duo had arrived in their rooms. However, before Issei could enter he was stopped by Tsubaki.

"Please wait here outside, the teacher will be coming any minute now, and you'll need to introduce yourself." Tsubaki said with a slight smile before returning quickly to her serious face.

Just like Tsubaki said, not more than a minute later the teacher had arrived.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Hyoudou, please come in once I call you." the teacher told him before entering.

"Class, we have a new transfer student. Please come in and introduce yourself." He heard the teacher say, and like he was told he entered the room.

"Hello, my name is Hyoudou Issei. Pleased to meet all of you." He introduced himself curtly and showed his best charming smile. Some of the girls in the room released some sounds of delight, while the few numbers of boys glared at him.

"Well, there seems to be two empty seats. Please either sit beside Ms. Himejima or Ms. Shinra." The teacher told Issei, to which he replied with a curt nod.

Quickly glancing, he noticed the two seats were on the polar opposites of the room. The seat beside Tsubaki was near the door and the hallways, while Ms. Himejima's was beside the window. Opting for a silent, cool, and a good view instead of the bleak walls and noise of the hallway, he went towards Ms. Himejima.

Unbeknownst to Issei, Tsubaki was a bit ticked off that he did not seat beside him.

After seeing Issei settle down, the teacher had started his lesson.

* * *

**_DING DING DING_**

The bell had sounded signifying lunch break. With renewed vigor and energy students began to move out of the rooms and enjoy a satisfying break from a morning long of academics. Issei being new to the school, he was a bit hesitant about leaving his seat. So while everyone was leaving the rooms, he sat still.

"Excuse me, Hyoudou-san is it?" a voice chirped beside Issei. He looked towards the source of the voice and saw another beautiful girl.

'_Seriously, is everyone here beautiful.' _Issei thought. Jin did not bother dignifying that by responding.

"That sounds a bit stifling, call me Issei or Big Cheese." Issei said with a serious face. Earning a small smile from Ms. Himejima.

Ms. Himejima was a gorgeous young lady with charms that would make any man fall for her. With long silky-smooth black hair, kaleidoscopic violet eyes that was filled with passion and love, an innocent yet seductive face that made you want to protect it and at the same time cherish. A voluptuous body that would make runway models jealous. Issei had never seen breasts like Akeno's. It was bigger than Tsubaki's however it fit perfectly on Akeno's body. It seemed to complement her face and her wide hips as well.

"_Fufufufu."_ Akeno let out a cute and playful chuckle.

"I'll call you Issei for now, it is bit soon for _Big Cheese_ don't you think." Akeno smiled towards him.

"Fair enough." Issei replied.

"Also, like you want me to call you Issei, you can call me Akeno or _mistress_" Akeno went towards Issei and whispered the last part in a sultry tone. Thinking that Issei would be embarrassed she leaned back to get a good look on his face.

Surprisingly, his face was as serene as possible however he stood up and leaned towards Akeno's ear.

"Okay, _Akeno-chan"_ Issei whispered, which made Akeno blush and smile. Seeing the reaction, he expected, Issei leaned back to his normal position.

"So, what can I do for you Akeno?" Issei asked in a normal tone.

'_Oh you can do me'_ Akeno thought while licking her lips.

"I think that role is mine." Akeno said with a smile. "Seeing that you're new here, it would be my responsibility as a classmate and upstanding student of Kuoh to tour the new kid."

"Oh, okay, sure." Issei smiled. "Let's go to the cafeteria first, I'm starving."

"_Fufufufu." _Akeno laughed, and gestured Issei to follow him. With that the duo left, unknown to them or known to them, they might have chosen to ignore it, everyone who stayed behind the room was now frozen, shocked, and gawked at them. One had a different mindset though.

One that looked like nothing had happened and kept a serious and calm face was now bursting inside for reasons she can't identify.

It was one thing to help a new student, it wasn't that uncommon to for someone to tour the new kid, but this was not the case. In the bystander's eyes that was full-blown flirting.

* * *

**_(After classes) (Kuoh Academy Old School Building)_**

"So, what is it Sona?" a red-haired girl asked Souna Shitori. It looks like the Student Council President's real name is Sona.

"It the transfer student." Sona replied in calm and calculating manner. "Something's off with him Rias."

This red-haired girl was Rias Gremory. An attractive young lady that was on par with Akeno's and Tsubaki's beauty. With features that shouted royalty, and a gaze and gait that showed elegance. A body that rival Akeno's. She was known as one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh, alongside Akeno Himejima.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"Tsubasa here, sensed something within the student when they met." Sona explained. "She was headed towards the Admin building when she met this new kid. As soon as she knew that she was a transferee and headed towards the same direction as her, she opted to guide the kid. However, when they shook hands, she felt."

"A POWERFUL, DARK, AND DOMINATING AURA." Sona and Tsubasa said at the same time.

"It was for a very short time, but I felt it." Tsubasa added.

"Kaichouu, I felt it too." This time Akeno quipped. This earned gasps from the people watching.

"Explain Akeno." Rias said. This time everyone was silent and listening even more so.

"Since he is seated right beside me-"

'_Tch' _someone thought.

"-I could get a somewhat of a good read on him. I can sense something powerful like they said, but something else, I'm not sure what it was, but one thing I can confirm is what it isn't." Akeno narrated her encounter with Issei.

"What?" Almost everyone asked in unison.

"Human." Akeno said. "However, I felt no ill intentions in him, I did spend quite some time with him during lunch. He said he was studied Elementary and Middle School here in Japan, then after some time he got a scholarship to go on a Nordic High School and went there for two years. I asked him why we went back and didn't stay there. He replied and I quote, _'Because I miss my family and it's cold there you know'_."

"What else did you talk about?" Rias asked.

"Oh, some nicknames here and there. He offered me to call him Big Cheese." Akeno smiled.

"EEEEEEEEH." Everyone shouted, with the exception of Sona and Rias.

"Be that as it may, I feel it is unwise to let down our guards yet until we can prove what he is and if he is a threat." Sona said calmly as she adjusted her glasses. Kind of like one of those evil villains plotting something on movies.

"I agree with Sona on this one, be on guard when you're with him. For now, let's strictly observe him." Rias continued.

"However, what is his name?" Rias asked, realizing that she had yet to learn the name of this student.

"Hyoudou Issei." Akeno and Tsubaki said in unison.

"Mhmm." Rias muttered as she went into thinking.

"Tsubaki, seeing as your in the same class as him, continue to observe him closely, if you can try to befriend him. Get him to spill information we could use. Don't let your guard down and be wary of persuading techniques. Momo, Reya, Tomoe, and Tsubasa keep a close eye on him and watch Tsubaki's back. Saji, gather intelligence about him, use your _connections_ if necessary." Sona explained to the other people in the room.

Hanakai Momo, a third-year student at Kuoh Academy. She has snow-white hair and skin, as well as a dazzling body. Secretary of the Student Council.

Kusaka Reya, a third-year student at Kuoh Academy. With mid-length brown hair, a _kawaii face_ as described by the majority of Kuoh.

Meguri Tomoe, a third-year student at Kuoh Academy. With reddish brown-hair and chest-nut eyes. Adored by the majority of the freshman year boys. Stating she resembled an idol goddess. Word per word.

Genshirou Saji, second-year student at Kuoh Academy. With fairly handsome features, light brown hair and grey eyes. Allied but not part with the Pervert Duo of Kuoh, alleged to be afflicted with Aika Kiruu, the _eye that sees all_. Information gathering with the three was not a joke especially if you were the one that they are digging dirt on.

"Akeno, seeing as you're already close with him. Continue it, however like Sona said, be on guard. Provide assistance to Tsubaki if necessary. Kiba, try to get close to him. Seeing as you're both male. Koneko, try to observe and record his habits and movements." Rias told the remaining people on the room as well.

Yuuto Kiba, a second year at Kuoh Academy. Dubbed as the _Prince of Kuoh_, or simply just _Prince_. Exceedingly handsome features that made the majority of the female population of Kuoh to like him. With short blonde hair, eyes as blue as the sky and the manners of a gentleman. He is surely the _Prince._

Toujou Koneko, second year student at Kuoh Academy. Dubbed as the _School Mascot._ Koneko is a petite young woman, with pure white hair, striking yellow eyes and a _kawaii _face. Most men of Kuoh had deemed Koneko a national treasure and must be kept safe and secure at all times.

"Things are about to get busy, _fufufufu_" Akeno stated to no one in particular.

No one said a word, but everyone was agreeing to the statement.

Things are about to get busy.

* * *

**_(A week later)_**

Issei's first week of school was fairly normal, if you ignore the little things. Like the female populace that was smitten by him and the angry males that claimed he stole their women.

Also, the watchful eye over him. He knew that people were tailing him, watching his moves so he decided to have some fun.

* * *

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

'_**Are you seriously going to ignore that?' **_Jin asked as Issei sat down at the cafeteria.

'_Yeah why not? It's not like they're doing any harm' _Issei nonchalantly replied.

'_**Then what about them?' **_

It turns out Issei was not sitting alone in the cafeteria. Beside him sat Akeno and in front of him Tsubaki. It had been two days since the two of them joined him for lunch.

'_Why not? They're keeping a close eye on me; I'm keeping a closer eye on them'_ Issei smirked inside _'Smart no?'_

'_Now time to mess with them'_ Issei laughed inside his head.

In his hands were a kittycat chocolate bar, a burrito and a juice pack.

He grabbed the burrito and did the last thing any person would ever do. He started to eat the burrito _in the middle_.

"_Fufufufu."_ Akeno laughed, "That's now how you eat it silly."

Meanwhile, Tsubaki's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the atrocity in front of her.

After quite an unsatisfying burrito meal for others, Issei let out a heartily laugh.

"Now that's good."

'_No, it isn't' _Tsubaki thought, meanwhile Akeno just chuckled.

'_It's the white haired loli today right?' _Issei asked Jin.

'_**Yeah, although if this is your way of getting in their heads, it is effective, as it works on me as well' **_Jin stated in annoyance.

'_Two birds with one stone, try not to look away during this bit' _Issei smugly said.

He then proceeded to grab the KittyKat bar, and slowly unwrapped it. Once again, Issei did one of the most outrageous things to do on the planet. Instead of breaking the bars, he took a big bite out of it.

This time Akeno did not laugh nor Tsubaki gave a comment.

'_**Great, you broke them. How could you do something to an innocent chocolate bar' **_Jin thought.

'_Well, it seems the two here are not most affected one' _Issei smiled.

Out of the corner of his eye, and at the side of the cafeteria, Koneko Toujou is barely controlling her strength from smashing the table in front of her.

'_Now the final piece of the puzzle' _Issei thought.

'_Surely, he can't mess this up right?'_

'_I wonder what he does this time, fufufufu'_

'_GLARE'_

Issei grabbed the juice pack, and slowly held the straw in one hand. The three watched closely and prepared themselves.

Issei aimed the straw at the juice hole and proceeded to puncture it.

However, as the straw made contact with the hole, somehow Issei found a way to make it bend as it touched the hole. Thus, he ended up with a bended useless straw and unpunctured juice box.

'_**You truly are an evil mastermind'**_

'_Why, thank you. I'll take that as a compliment'_

"Let me help you with that." Tsubaki quickly grabbed the juice box, and pulling out a spare straw from nowhere, she proceeded to put the straw in. After a quick, painless and successful operation, she gave back the juice.

"Thanks." Issei said with a smile.

The day went by fast, and Issei continued to do weird things. However, he made sure it wasn't to obvious or they would catch on. Once instance is him writing on the board and deliberately using the rough edge of the chalk to make a screeching noise.

_**[END OF FLASHBACK]**_

* * *

Now, we find our little troublemaker alone in a foot bridge.

'_**What do you plan to do?'**_

'_I'm still waiting for their move, so none at the moment'_

'_**You know they'll catch on right'**_

'_Yeah, but we both know that's not them I'm waiting for'_

'_**Well, well, you are not completely clueless after all'**_

'_Seriously, why do you take me for a fool'_

'_**Because you are one'**_

'_Jokes on you, you're inside the fool'_

'_**How is that a joke on me'**_

'_I don't know, It's funny though. You complain about me being a fool, yet you are inside me, so you called yourself a fool essentially.'_

'_**Here I thought you were not stupid, that's a logic of a six-year old'**_

'_Hey, I was seven when I thought of things like this'_

'_**Pitiful'**_

'_HAHAHAHAHA'_

'_**It seems your plan has just walked herself towards you'**_

'_Sure, seems that way'_

"Hello, are you Hyoudou-san" a cute voice said next to Issei.

Issei looked towards the source and was not disappointed, at least they weren't pulling their punches. In front of him was an attractive brown-haired girl.

"Uh, yes, and who might you be?" Issei asked, mixing in some of his acting, adding in love innocence as he puts it.

"I'm Amano Yuma, and will you please go out with me?" the girl shouted in her most embarrassed voice and bowed towards Issei.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for grammatical errors if there are some. And I'm really not well versed on the student council and specifically their positions so it might have been altered, but if not then good for me. HAHAHA.**

**Thanks for the positive responses, thanks for all those who followed and favorited this story. Thank you for the comments as well. **

**This will be a sort of a different/extended harem. Some people on the canon harem will be left-out. Some will be added. I have my reasons as to why they will not be joining, unfortunately that would count as spoilers, so I won't say anything. **

**Don't worry about characters disappearing as well. I initially planned Tobio not existing at all, but that seemed to be a loophole so I decided to write a story for him, rest assured all the characters will have their explanations and there won't be anyone who just don't exist.**

**Any type of constructive criticism is well appreciated, or any positive feed backs for that matter. **

**You're still reading this, well thanks hahahaha.**

**LAters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N is at the bottom**

**High School DxD is not mine and it belongs to its rightful owners**

* * *

**Issei Hyoudou: The Dog God of the Black Blade**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"_I'm Amano Yuma and will you please go out with me?" the girl shouted in her most embarrassed voice and bowed towards Issei._

"Are you sure you have the right person?" asked Issei as curiously watched her.

The girl blushed even more, now as red as a tomato while clutching her bag.

"I-I h-have wanted to confess to you for a long time now" Yuma said as she blushed and looked down towards the ground unable to meet Issei's gaze.

'_**She is one good actress' **_Jin thought.

"Sure" smiled Issei widely.

"E-eeh" Yuma was in disbelief. Hearing but not comprehending the word that came out of Issei's mouth.

"It would be a shame to say no to a girl as beautiful as you" continued Issei.

Issei wasn't really lying when he said that Yuma was beautiful. She had mesmerizing violet eyes, long black hair, and a petite figure. She was smaller than Issei however not small enough to be considered a loli, according to Issei's words.

"Are you free this Saturday" she squeaked out; her face still red in embarrassment however she now showed a small smile.

"Funny" Issei chuckled, "I was about to ask you the same question".

Yuma just stayed silent looking towards Issei with wide eyes.

"That's a yes. I'm free this Saturday" Issei said.

With that the two exchanged numbers and had set a date for Saturday.

'_**What do you plan on doing now?'**_

'_Depends on how the date ends'_ Issei nonchalantly mused.

* * *

_**[Kuoh Academy Old School Building]**_

Three figures sat around a small office in darkness.

"It seems someone has made contact with Hyoudou, _Buchou_" one figure said

"Thank you Kiba, you may go now" replied Rias as she sipped on her cup. With that the blonde-haired boy left them alone.

"Akeno, it's time" she continued

"_Fufufufu"_ Akeno just chuckled

* * *

_"So, who are you?" asked a six-year old Issei as he sat in an empty playground._

_In front of the small child was a black puppy. It had been two-months since the incident happened. The playground he was in right now was the very same playground two-months ago. Ever since then no one has gone back to the playground except for Issei._

_It had been a few weeks since Issei got used to the puppy appearing and disappearing all around him. He realized that it never intended harm towards him, it never growled towards him, or attacked him._

_"**My name is Canis Lykaon" **replied the black puppy. Which was a weird thing since its mouth didn't move and the fact that it just talked. However, Issei remained unfazed by this and kept still._

_"Canis Laykon" muttered Issei, he tried to repeat the name much to his ability._

_"**Ly-ka-on" **repeated the dog, **"You can just call me however you want"**_

_"Hmmmm" Issei put his finger in his mouth as he tried to come up with a name._

_"Jin" Issei chuckled, the puppy looked at him curiously._

_"Because you have a sword on your head" pointed Issei as he smiled._

_"**Fitting name I suppose, well then, from this day forth you may call me Jin" **the puppy bowed, which Issei returned._

_"Why are you a puppy?" Issei curiously asked._

_"**I will grow as you grow young one, as it is now, I mirror your qualities. As you grow stronger, as will I" **Jin explained as he walked around Issei._

_"COOL!" exclaimed Issei as he pumped his fist into the air "Then I'll get stronger… I'll get stronger so I can protect my family and everyone else." Said Issei, his voice filled with courage and determination._

_"**Why do you want to protect everyone else?" **asked Jin._

_The determination on Issei's face quickly faded and turned into a sad one._

_"Because I couldn't help Tobio-san, I couldn't fight the bad man, I couldn't do anything against the bad man." Issei trailed off, his voice cracking. "I don't want to feel so scared anymore. I want to protect."_

_"I want to be the one that stands up when everyone is scared" continued Issei his vigor renewed._

_"**Very well young one" **Jin chuckled, **"The path you seek is a long one filled with hardship and danger".**_

_"I can do it" Issei said seriously. "I will do it"._

_"I'll get stronger for your sake too" Issei continued._

_"**Well then, I cannot turn away such determination. You have potential and I will help you attain it." **_

_"**We will rise against all odds. As your words dictate, we will be the one standing up for the masses, leading the charge against evil, we will be the darkness that will envelope all evil".**_

_"YYYYYEAAAAAAAAAH!" Issei shouted loudly._

_"**By the way, you can talk to me in your head. It might be weird if people hear you talking to nobody".**_

_"How do I do that?" asked the little boy._

_'**Just talk to me, instead of opening your mouth, say it inside your head like thinking'** a voice inside Issei's head said._

_'Jin?' Issei thought hard as he tried to project his thoughts. His closed his eyes, furrowed his eyebrows together and his fits were clenched tightly._

_'**Yes, young one. A little bit of practice and this will be like breathing for you' **replied Jin._

* * *

_**[SATURDAY, Kuoh Arcade, 10:26 A.M]**_

It was the day for Issei's date. The two had agreed to meet 10:30 at Kuoh Arcade. However, one arrived ten minutes earlier than the agreed upon time. Which brings us to this.

Issei sat quietly in one of the benches outside the arcade. His head swiveling and turning all around, looking for signs of Yuma arriving. However, he didn't expect a familiar face sitting beside him.

"Akeno-chan, what brings you here?" Issei asked.

"I was just passing by when I saw my favorite boy" teased Akeno, which Issei just took.

"Now that's flattering really" chuckled Issei.

"Now what about you, why are you outside instead of in there?" Akeno gestured inside the arcade.

"Just waiting for someone" replied the boy simply.

"_Fufufufu-_ a game party? Or maybe a date?" Akeno smiled coyly towards the end part.

"I don't know" Issei smirked towards Akeno with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"_Bu_-, you're no fun. Well, best get going before your date sees this beauty" she gestured towards herself and hugged Issei, slipping a piece of paper in his pocket.

"See you at school, Ise-kun" Akeno bid her goodbye towards the boy.

'_**It seems she slipped something inside your pocket'.**_

'_Probably a summoning circle'._

'_**Hmmm, interesting'.**_

'_Interesting indeed, it seems they have formulated a plan of their own'._

'_**Look sharp, here comes your date'.**_

Issei quickly looked right and saw Yuma in a beautiful yellow Sunday dress. It seemed to bring out her beauty even more so than her school uniform.

"_Mou-_ Don't tell me you're cheating on me?" Yuma glared towards Issei. This shocked Issei as the timid shy girl two days ago was replaced by a more confident and daring one.

"Nope, just a friend passing by for a friendly chat" Issei replied.

"Don't tell me, are you jealous?" Issei teased as he poked Yuma's nose.

"N-no I'm not, just curious, is all" Yuma hurriedly replied.

The two continued with their date. They first went inside the arcade seeing as they were already there. They stayed there for a couple of hours as Yuma tried to win a stuffed bear, which then Issei promised her he'd get it. It took a lot of tries and even more coins to win that stuffed bear. Soon, it was lunch and the two decided to eat at a local restaurant. Then after the meal, Yuma suggested to see a movie which they did. After the movie, Issei then took Yuma to an ice-cream shop which brings us to right now.

The couple strolled along the park, still eating their ice-cream. The sun setting behind them.

"Let's sit" Issei suggested as they neared the park center with a fountain and a bunch of benches all around the said fountain.

"Mhmm" agreed Yuma as she devoured ice-cold delight in her hands.

Yuma finished her ice-cream first, and she leaned towards Issei, who was still eating his cone.

"Ne, Ise-, can you do me a favor" asked Yuma quietly.

"What is it?" asked Issei as he finished the last piece of cone.

"Can you die for me?"

"Su-, eh?" Issei nearly choked on the ice-cream cone.

"Can you say that again?" coughed Issei as he swallowed the cone

"Can y-o-u/d-i-e/f-o-r/m-e?" Yuma said slowly as he stood up and walked away.

She was suddenly enveloped in a bright light. Her appearance changed as the light danced around her. She suddenly grew taller, her figure growing, her bust and hips have gotten big as well. Her clothes vanished and for a split second Issei saw her full naked glory. The innocent Sunday dress was replaced with a tight-black leather clothing. Which seemed to barely cover her privates. A thin piece of strap that just covered her nipples wrapped around her breasts; her _dress_ barely made it down to her privates.

"Prepare to die. Don't blame, blame God for giving you a sacred gear" Yuma said. A spear made of light seemed to form in her hands.

"Yuma-chan?" nervously asked Issei.

"Today was fun Issei, my real name's Raynare" Yuma now known as Raynare threw the spear straight towards Issei.

"urk-" the spear pierced straight through Issei's stomach. Issei tried to grab the spear and tried to pull it out of him.

"Resisting is futile. Accept your fate" Raynare said with a cold glare as Issei bleed to death and choked on his own blood.

"Goodbye Hyoudou Issei" Raynare said, and a pair of black wings appeared from her back. With three powerful flaps, she was airborne and was about to fly away when she heard something that made her freeze.

"Is that it?" she heard a voice that she had been hearing all-day.

She slowly turned around and was shocked.

"This isn't possible, how are you still alive?" Raynare said disbelievingly.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out" Issei coldy said. His eyes and demeanor dark and uncaring.

"Tsk, foolish boy. You should've waited for me to leave. Now I get to kill you again." Raynare shouted and two light spears formed in each of her hand.

Without warning and hesitation Raynare threw the two spears towards Issei. However, before the spears could even get near Issei, he vanished into the darkness.

"Too slow" a voice behind Raynare. As she turned around, she met a blade coming towards her, however she failed to evade it and it connected to her arm. She was sent barreling towards the ground.

She quickly recovered and checked her arm quickly; it made her gasp. Instead of a large gashing wound, there was just a small one. It was not a slash wound either, it looked like her arm was hit with a blunt object. She looked back towards Issei who was now slowly flying down. He had no visible wings, yet he seemed fly with no problems. On his right hand he held a pure black katana, it was the blackest thing Raynare had seen. It seemed like absorbing the darkness all around it as it moved. Then she noticed it.

It was reversed. The attack she endured was non-lethal. It angered her. He was mocking her.

Gritting her teeth, she formed another light spear and threw it towards Issei, which he easily dodged. Gritting her teeth even more, she made two light spears and dashed towards Issei.

This time she did not throw the spear but used it as a close combat weapon.

She raised her right hand and made an arc towards Issei's side which he countered easily with his blade.

'_Gotcha'_ Raynare thought.

She quickly reared back her left arm and thrusted it towards Issei's heart.

_**CHINK**_

The light spear flew out of Raynare's hands and away towards the tree line. A second blade extended underneath Issei's palm. It seemed like a hidden blade only the blade seemed to be tucked inside Issei's hand instead of his sleeves. Raynare's eyes widened and quickly disengaged.

"What are you?" asked Raynare.

Raynare instantly regretted her actions. She wished that the words never left her mouth and take them back.

The area around Issei turned even darker, as if sucking the darkness around him, the night going in towards Issei.

"**We are the darkness that will envelope all evil" **said Issei in a cold voice. His eyes even sharper and colder than before.

Raynare tried to move but she found herself doing the opposite. Her mind was screaming at her to run away, every part of her body screamed danger. But she couldn't, she was frozen still. She wanted to move, but she can't. The only thing she could was watch and stare at the monster in front of him.

Issei moved slowly, his aura pure black and suffocating, and his eyes, his hetero-chromatic eyes boring straight through Raynare. His left eye glowed against the darkness around him. It was the only thing that Raynare could see aside from darkness. His right eye however was a different conversation all together. It looked hollowed out, and when Raynare stared directly towards it, a shiver run up to her spine and much to her embarrassment she might have peed herself a little. Issei however was not the only thing that was scaring Raynare beside him was a black dog. Its fur as black as Issei's aura, with grey streaks of fur around its ears, tails and paws. Its red eyes glaring straight through Raynare's soul.

"**I am the Dog God of the Black Blade" **Issei and the dog beside him simultaneously spoke.

Issei and Jin lunged towards Raynare. The last thing Raynare could register was the deep growl that resonated in the night all around Kuoh.

Everyone felt it, everyone heard it. For some they dismissed it as a stray dog, for some a dream, however for those of supernatural descent their blood froze, and their body stiffened.

They did not know what it was, but they all felt the same thing.

**Fear.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I promise the next chapter will be twice as long as chapter 2 and twice as better than any chapter. However, due to circumstances I will be unable to access my laptop for a few days and the next chapter will be out next week, the latest Wednesday. **

**Sorry for the grammatical errors and typos.**

**Fav and Follow, and Review. It helps when I see notifications for a review, favorite or follow. **

**LAters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N is at the bottom**

**High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

* * *

**Issei Hyoudou: The Dog God of the Black Blade**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY ON CHAPTER 3_

"_**I am the Dog God of the Black Blade" **__Issei and the dog beside him simultaneously spoke. _

_Issei and Jin lunged towards Raynare. The last thing she could register was the deep growl that resonated in the night all around Kuoh before blacking out._

_Everyone felt it, everyone heard it. Others dismissed it as a stray dog, for some a dream, however for those of supernatural descent their blood froze, and their body stiffened. _

_They didn't know what it was, but they all felt the same thing._

_**Fear**_

* * *

_**[Occult Research Club, Kuoh Old Academy Building]**_

Four flashes suddenly illuminated the dark room. Magic circles appeared out of the ground and extended and emerged from them were four familiar individuals. They were no other than Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko.

"Rias, what's going on?" Akeno asked seriously her playful demeanor gone and her voice filled with nervousness and fear.

"So, you felt it too" muttered Rias as her gaze darkened.

"What was that buchou?" Kiba asked his whole body stiff and tense.

"I don't know" Rias looked towards them.

* * *

_**[Abandoned Church, Outskirts of Kuoh]**_

Three figures shuffled around in the darkness of the old abandoned church, illuminated only by the moonlight.

"When does the nun arrive?" a voice asked. This voice belonged to a middle-aged man with lean build and semi-defined face features.

"It should be a day after tomorrow" another voice replied, this time it belonged to a tall buxom woman with long blue hair.

"_Mou-_ waiting around like this is boring" pouted the last person. The last person was a petite-girl with blonde hair styled into pigtails.

"Childish as ever Mittelt" the man retorted.

"Old as always Dohnaseek" the girl now known as Mittelt countered back with a smirk.

"How about you Kalawarner-chan, aren't you bored?" the girl turned towards the other female inside the church.

"Not particularly" Kalawarner replied coolly.

Suddenly they were enveloped in darkness, the light of the moon gone. The three stopped their banter quickly and were on guard. The room grew to an unnatural darkness. That's when they heard it.

A deep growl that reverberated inside them. It threw off their heartbeat making the pace quicken. They felt like the air in their lungs was being sucked out. All of them fell to their knees, clutching their chests. Their breaths ragged and hurried. Then it all stopped.

Like a scene from a movie, light started to fill the room, albeit it was dim it seemed to push away the darkness that enveloped them. Soon the overwhelming feeling they had seemed to weaken and disappear altogether.

Kalawarner was the first one to recover and stand up. The tall woman made her way towards the entrance of the church and went outside.

Soon after she was followed by Mittelt and Dohnaseek.

"What was that?" asked Dohnaseek as he watched the town, still as silent and peaceful as ever as if nothing happened.

"Something bad" Kalawarner replied

"Like what?" Mittelt asked nervously her voice shaking.

"A monster" the tall girl simply said not even bothering to hide the fear in her voice.

Her two companions just gulped in nervousness. They were fallen angels and have seen their fair share of death and destruction. It was fair to say it would take more to scare them. However, what they felt moments ago was beyond what they have encountered.

Something was prowling around Kuoh, and it unsettled them greatly.

* * *

_**[Kuoh Park]**_

The dark look of Issei was now gone, he was back to his normal clothing and ordinary appearance. The black-haired teen right now was holding a wooden cross. Where he got it, or how he got it only he and Jin knows.

Speaking of Jin, the black dog circled the body of the downed fallen angel.

'_**A little theatrical, are we?' **_Jin noticed what Issei was holding.

'_You act like you don't know me'_ Issei mocked in fake hurt. While talking he started to impale the wooden cross in the ground.

'_**I sometimes you forget you are a drama queen' **_

Issei nearly broke the cross he was holding in two upon hearing that.

After securing the cross and making sure it wouldn't fall over, he made his way towards Raynare.

He picked up the body of the fallen angel and hoisted it up towards the cross he had just erected. Not surprisingly, Raynare nearly fell as there was nothing to secure her on the cross.

'_**Good going' **_Jin scoffed as he watched Issei drop Raynare and removed the cross from where it stood.

'_Shut up'_ Issei laid out the cross flat on the ground and dragged Raynare's body on it. Pulling a rope from nowhere he started to tie Raynare's arm and legs on the cross.

'_**No nails?' **_

'_Do you plan on helping at all?'_

'_**You seem to have it under control'**_

Issei then heaved the cross up after making sure that Raynare would not fall. Finally, the cross stood and the girl with it. Raynare was now in simpler terms crucified.

'_Planning on sticking around?' _Issei asked Jin, to which he barked at and jumped towards Issei and disappeared.

Issei then pulled out the summoning flyer Akeno planted on him earlier. He then put it flat on the ground and activated it, and immediately melted back into the shadows and disappeared.

A familiar red glow emerged from the flyer and out came Rias Gremory.

The girl gasped sharply as she saw the body of the fallen angel in front of her.

'_Akeno come here now, bring the others' _she thought.

Right after a large magic circle appeared on the ground and revealed the three.

"Oh my" was the only thing Akeno could say as she saw it.

Koneko and Kiba on the otherhand immediately went it to battle mode. Kiba summoned a sword out of nowhere and Koneko was on full alert her eyes darting all around, a pair of cat ears emerging from her head.

"What should we do buchou?" Akeno asked as she observed the Raynare's current state.

"She doesn't seem to be in dire condition, a few cuts and bruises but she'll live" added the black-haired girl as she waited Rias to answer.

"We do nothing" was the only reply Rias gave. Earning a curious look from her companions. She took notice of their looks and explained further.

"This is clearly a message, meant for us or the fallen for that matter. We can not get involved in this. It would be dangerous, not to mention someone could be setting us up. Making it look like we did this" she continued.

"Making us break the temporary truce between the factions" concluded Akeno, to which Rias just nodded in agreement.

"Buchou" Koneko called her attention and gave her the summoning flyer that was on the ground.

"Thank you, Koneko-chan" Rias thanked her, before ordering them

"Let's go home for now, don't speak of this to anyone and make sure you aren't tailed. Let's talk about this tomorrow"

'_Just who are you Hyoudou Issei' _thought Rias.

* * *

_**[THE NEXT DAY, ORC Club Room]**_

For a Sunday morning, the club room was surprisingly occupied and with more occupants that the usual.

Inside the club room was Rias' whole peerage minus for one, and Sona's whole peerage as well.

"Sorry for asking you to come here on Sunday, but we have pressing matters to discuss" Rias told the group.

"Indeed, this is connected to the incident last night, correct?" Sona reasoned out adjusting her glasses.

"Yes, I assume everyone had the same experience?" asked Rias.

"The deep growl we heard it loud and clear all right" Tsubasa added.

"So, what was it?" Sona asked, looking towards Rias.

"You called first, I'm assuming you know something more" continued Sona.

"Last night, after the incident, a summoning flyer that was given to Issei was activated" Rias explained, while Sona's eyes widened.

"You already made a move on him" she incredulously asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid I was a bit too hasty" Rias said with regret in her voice, Sona noticing the genuine emotion decided not to press further.

"Back to the matter at hand, when I arrived there, I saw a horrific sight" Rias continued recounting their experience the night before.

"A fallen angel was crucified"

Everyone else who was not present last night gasped in shock.

"What did you do?" queried Sona.

"Nothing, we didn't want to get implicated and get accused of breaking the truce between factions" replied Rias.

"How about Hyoudou, did you find him there?"

"Another strange thing, there was no one there except us. The park was empty, there were no traces of him" answered Rias.

"I knew there was something strange with him" Tsubasa suddenly voiced out as she cracked her fists.

"Calm down Tsubasa, we can't do anything right now, we don't know anything right now even" Sona calmly said, which seemed to make sense to Tsubasa as the girl calmed down and dropped her arms to her sides.

"I suggest we minimize all contact with Issei for now" Sona spoke.

"If he is tied to this fallen angel thing, we must avoid being tied in as well." She continued, the others agreeing to this.

"Akeno, try to lessen your contact with Hyoudou. Observe his actions closer" Rias turned towards her queen, to which Akeno just nodded.

"The same with you Tsubaki" Sona looked towards her own queen.

"Understood" replied Tsubaki in a serious tone.

"What about the other thing?" Akeno suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked her, while the others looked curiously.

"Do we inform the higher-ups about the thing we felt? We don't even know what it was, the only thing we know is its somehow connected to Issei" Akeno reasoned out.

"I'll talk with my brother later today" Rias answered.

"I'll do the same as well" Sona agreed.

"Well then, everyone be on guard and look out for each other. These are troubling times" Rias said.

* * *

_**[MONDAY, Kuoh Academy, Class 3-B]**_

_DING DING DING_

The five-minute bell had just rung and most of the students had already went inside their rooms. However, there was a certain individual was still not present in.

Issei Hyoudou had not come in yet. This made Akeno and Tsubaki naturally anxious.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and the man of the hour entered the room.

"Just in time!" Issei exclaimed as he hurriedly made his way to his seat.

"What happened, failed to put on make-up prince?" a random male student called out.

"Still better looking than you Hiro" Issei mocked and the whole room erupted into ooohs and wooahs.

"Hi Keno-chan" Issei greeted his seatmate in a cute manner.

'_This is harder than I thought' _Akeno thought as she turned towards Issei.

"Good morning Ise-kun" Akeno greeted.

"How was your weekend?" asked Issei, however much to Issei's disappointment and Akeno's relief the teacher entered the room.

"Let's talk later" smiled Issei as he brought out his books and pens.

* * *

_**[MUCH LATER]**_

It was break time and right now Issei was bugging Akeno, whilst Tsubaki remained seated observing carefully.

"Soo, how was your weekend?" Issei repeated the question that was remained unanswered.

"Nothing much, spent it at home" smiled Akeno.

"Oh, is that right?" Issei teasingly asked. "Come sit with us Tsubaki" he caught Tsubaki looking towards them

'_Damn' _thought Tsubaki as she made her way towards the empty seat near the two.

"So shy tsu-tsu-chan" Issei teased, while Tsubaki tried to hold back the blush that was forming on her face.

"_Fufufu- _what did you do this weekend Ise-kun" asked Akeno suddenly.

"Oh, nothing much, had a date, that's else" Issei answered nonchalantly.

"Oohh, Ise-kun had a date?" Akeno and Tsubaki leaned in closer, asking Issei to spill some details.\

"Curious are we, or is it jealousy?" Issei narrowed his eyes, while the two girls blushed red.

"I was just joking, hahahha" Issei laughed, as the girls regained their composure and glared at Issei. The teen quickly catching on and holding up his arms in surrender.

"Nothing much happened, she was something else" told Issei as he scratched his head.

"What do you mean Issei-kun?" asked Tsubaki.

"Well, turns out she was not who she appeared to be. Thought I doubt that's the last I'll see of her" continued Issei.

The two girls were about to burst, however. Issei somehow knew how to tell a story that was vague and had double meanings. The two girls' minds were working twice as hard on trying to decipher Issei's words.

"Woah guys don't read too much on it" Issei pat their heads. Which knocked the two of them out of their serious thinking.

'_Damn, I can't tell at all' _thought Tsubaki.

'_Fufufu- so cruel and devious Ise-kun' _thought Akeno as he listened to Issei tell them how their math teacher was boring as hell.

* * *

_**[LATER THAT AFTERNOON, ORC Club Room]**_

"I couldn't understand what he was saying, buchou" Akeno reported.

"His words were so vague and seemed to have double-meanings" she continued.

"He's definitely smarter than he looks" Rias said

"What do we do, buchou" asked Kiba.

"Well, my brother said to be careful and try not to get involved in anything right now" Rias said.

Rias was a bit annoyed that her brother didn't explain anything at all and only fueled their curiosity, and just raised more questions instead of answering them.

"So, we just keep quiet, keep our noses clean?" asked Akeno

"For now, yes" Rias grimly said

* * *

_**[Student Council Room]**_

"That is all" Tsubaki finished recounting all the things that happened today regarding Issei.

"Thank you Tsubaki" Sona thanked her and motioned for her to sit down.

"I have something to tell you, something my sister told me" Sona continued speaking, every other person in the room went dead silent.

"As you may know, I briefed her regarding the incident two days ago. She said that 'it was the boogeyman, and we should steer clear of it'. That's is why I'm ordering you to run when you run into something weird and unnatural. At the first sign of trouble you are to flee, is that understood?"

Several 'yes' and nods followed.

"What about Hyoudou, do we start avoiding him?" Tsubaki asked.

"Act naturally here at school, basing from his actions he wouldn't do anything here. There are too many eyes and students involved. However, outside the school grounds try to steer clear of him until we understand and know his intentions" Sona explained.

* * *

"Aren't you going prez?" Tsubaki asked as she readied her bag.

"Go on ahead Tsubaki, I want to be left alone for now" Sona replied as she remained seated as she closed her eyes.

"Okay, try not to stay too late. Call me if anything happens" Tsubaki opened the door and prepared to leave. "Bye prez" she bowed and left the student council president in her thoughts.

'_Just what are you Hyoudou Issei' _thought Sona as she encountered her conversation with her sister.

A boogeyman, surely her sister was exaggerating and trying to scare her. But deep down she knew she wasn't and that thought scared her. A leviathan calling someone a boogeyman, she shuddered at the thought of it. Her mind was working hard, thinking on plans, thinking schemes how to keep her peerage safe if Issei turns out to be hostile. What to do, what to prepare, when and where they are vulnerable.

_CLANK_

She was brought out of her thoughts as a loud clanging sound echoed in the hallways outside. Sona's mind and body went into full overdrive. No one should be here at his hour, even the after-school club activities had ended twenty minutes ago, and the school should be empty by now.

She activated her magic, and a dim blue glow radiated of her right hand. She slowly stood up and made her way towards the door.

"Tsubaki?" She called out, inching towards the door closer. No answer.

She opened the door.

"Hey pres"

She reacted quickly and tried to punch the assailant, only for her magic coated punch to dodged like it was nothing.

In front of her stood Issei. She quickly regained her composure and pulled back her fist.

"What are you doing?" she asked seriously.

"Damn, you have a serious punch" Issei muttered,

"Well, I was on my way home when I saw you all alone." Issei smiled.

Sona's blood went cold and a shiver run up her spine.

"How did you know I was alone?" she asked.

Issei tilted his head sideward, like Sona had just asked a stupid question.

'_Shit is he here to kill me. How could I have let my guard down'_ Sona thought as she started to slowly and silently activate her magic.

"Window" Sona was brought out of her musings.

"Pardon?" she asked

"The window" Issei replied simply and pointed at the large window.

"Oh" Sona internally face palmed but did not stop her magic.

"So why are you here?" Sona asked skeptically.

"Well, it's getting late and I thought I'll walk you home or whatever" Issei smiled.

'_What is he plotting?' _thought Sona.

"Why?" she asked

"Well, a girl as pretty as you should be escorted home. Not like I think women are weak at all" Issei shook his head nervously "I just thought company seemed nice" he smiled nervously.

"I suppose so" Sona said skepticism still in her voice.

Sona went back towards her table and retrieved her bag.

"Shall we go?"

"I'm fine with that"

The two then left the school grounds

"Why were staying so late anyways?" Issei broke the long silence that was there since they left the student council problem.

It had been a good ten minutes of silence and the sun had just set.

"I have responsibilities to attend to" Sona calmly replied.

"Oh, can't imagine doing that. Seems very taxing to me" Issei voiced his opinion.

"You get used to it"

"Really. Well, that's good then."

"Say, we've been walking for ten-minutes where are we going?" asked Issei as he looked towards his companion.

"I normally get picked up by our driver. I just text him and he fetches me" Sona told Issei. The teen tripped and fell on his face.

"Then why have we been walking?" he asked.

"Like you said, company is nice. Think of it this way. It is I who is walking you home" said Sona her voice still serious as ever.

"Mhmm" Issei just nodded. "Fine, let's get to it then" he suddenly sprinted but before he could even make it ten meters, he bumped into someone.

"_OOF"_

"Hyoudou-san watch your surroundings next time" Sona scolded him as he approached the downed teen and the poor sap who was sent flying.

"Sorry about that" Issei apologized sheepishly at the person

'_A nun'_ Issei and Sona thought simultaneously.

"Mnn, it's my fault for not paying attention to the road anyways" the stranger apologized to Issei, which was weird since it was clearly Issei's fault.

"Aren't you going to help me up? Or at least her?" Issei looked back towards Sona who was still a few feet away from them.

"Sorry about that, as much as I'd like to help you, I'm afraid my companion her would learn nothing. It would be best if he learned how to deal with his mistakes all on his own" smiled Sona.

'_Why of all the things a nun?' _thought Sona.

"Oh- hahaha" Issei sarcastically laughed as he stood up and offered a hand to the downed stranger.

The stranger was a small girl with blonde hair. She was wearing the outfit of a nun and tugged along a small suitcase which was open, and the contents scattered.

"Really sorry about that. My name's Hyoudou Issei, you can call me Issei" Issei pulled up the little girl to her feet.

"It's okay, my name's Asia Argento. Pleased to meet you." The girl shyly said and bowed. She the started to gather her belongings that was sent flying.

"Let me help you" Issei smiled and went to pick up the nearest thing he could find.

'_A panty?' _Issei thought _'A PANTY?!'_. Asia's eyes widened as the piece of clothing at the teen's hand.

"_KYAAAA" _Asia shouted as she quickly grabbed the underwear from Issei's hands.

'_**I always knew you were a pervert' **_

"Have you no shame Hyoudou-san" Sona reprimanded.

The combined attack hit home and Issei was heartbroken as he cried fake tears.

"Don't cry Issei-san. You were just trying to help; you aren't a pervert" Asia consoled the hurt teenager.

"You're an angel" Issei thanked the girl. While Sona shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the word angel.

"Well, I must be going. It was nice to meet you" Asia secured her things and stood up.

"Where are you headed, if I might ask?" queried Sona.

"The local church" Asia smiled. "Well then, I'll hope to see you again" the little girl bid goodbye and left the two alone.

"So, what's with you?" Issei suddenly asked.

"I don't understand what you mean" Sona asked back in confusion.

"The not helping part" said Issei.

"Was I not clear before? You would have learned nothing If someone else cleaned up your mess"

"Hey, what do you take me for?" Issei angrily shouted.

"A person who runs without looking where" she said simply.

Issei just grumbled under his breath.

"You can call me Issei or just Ise, I'd actually prefer that instead of Hyoudou-san" he said to the girl.

"Understood, then you may call me Sona" said Sona.

"Sure, thing Sona-chan" Issei smiled.

"What?" the girl blushed red.

"I said, it's okay Sona-chan" the teen boy leaned closer to Sona. "Now how about you say mine"

"Ise" she muttered

"What?" Issei leaned in closer

"Too close" she kicked the teen in the shin which resulted in instant knock down.

"Hey that was uncalled for, ugh, it huuurts" groaned Issei as he rolled around the ground.

"You were getting in my personal space" she retorted.

'_Is he really devious? Is this all an act?' _thought Sona. _'Was she having feelings for this man?' _her mind was in turmoil right now.

* * *

_**[Abandoned Church, Outskirts of Kuoh]**_

For the first time in two days Raynare opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked to no one as she looked around slowly.

"Raynare, you're awake" Dohnaseek greeted her coldly.

"What happened?" she asked the middle-aged man.

"You failed." Dohnaseek said with disgust. "You got beat by a lowly human and now Kalawarner has to clean up your mess"

Suddenly, Raynare remembered everything and it hit her like a train.

"NO! NO! Call her back, a monster, she's up against a monster. She'll die" Raynare shouted and tried to get out of bed. Only to be stopped by Dohnaseek.

"Enough, I knew you were far too weak and immature to be doing something like this. Now sit still as we clean up your mess" Dohnaseek punched Raynare in the gut.

"Urk" Raynare coughed and was forced back down. "Make yourself useful and go help Mittelt. You're not running this show now, I am" Dohnaseek smiled evilly.

'_Kalawarner' _thought Raynare as she walked away from Dohnaseek.

* * *

_**[Hyoudou Residence]**_

"Thanks for er- walking me home" Issei waved goodbye to Sona as she entered the vehicle that went to pick her up.

Issei then entered his home, which was surprisingly dark. He assumed his parents must've been home by now. He opened the lights and entered the kitchen when he noticed a note on top of the table. He picked it up and read it.

_YOUR MOTHER AND I WENT OUTSIDE FOR DATE NIGHT. THERE'S DINNER ON THE MICROWAVE. JUST HEAT IT UP. LOVE MOM AND DAD._

He sighed and just smiled at the thought of his parents enjoying the night. They deserved happiness, Issei thought. He went towards the microwave and opened it too see what dinner was. But before he could fully see what it was something went off in him.

'_**Incoming' **_Jin warned Issei, as their front windows was smashed open.

Issei quicky made his way towards the source of the sound and was greeted by another fallen angel.

'_**Tch, more pests'**_

'_Now, now don't be so pessimistic' _

"I assume you're not here to sell girl scout cookies?" Issei said mockingly.

"Those are your last words human. I will not fail like she did" the intruder said, voice filled with venom.

"Remember the name Kalawarner, remember who killed you" the intruder introduced herself.

"Funny, that's what she said" Issei grinned.

Kalawarner brandished a yellow weapon that resembled war-glaive, except it the tips looked like enlarged tips of spears and stood silently watching Issei.

"How noble of you" Issei mocked, as he summoned his personal sword _Shadow Piercer_. It was a pure black katana, with white cloth tied loosely around the hilt.

"There is no honor in killing an unarmed insect" Kalawarner said

"So, is there an honor in killing an armed insect?" Issei asked, twirling his weapon.

"Just die" Kalwarner said and she leapt towards Issei.

Kalawarner thrusted her weapon towards Issei, which he just deflected away with his blade. Kalawarner then quickly adjusted her grip and made a slash towards Issei with the other end of her weapon. Issei just jumped backwards and dodged the wide arc that followed. Trying not to give Issei any breathing room, she charged once more this time feinting a strike to Issei's left, which Issei deflected easily.

Seeing the opening on Issei's side, and with the advantage of the weapon. Kalawarner changed hands to change the direction of her attack and went for an attack on Issei's side. Only for it to be deflected away.

She quickly disengaged and jumped back. She was sure he was open. Then she realized what happened.

He did not move his arms or blade for that matter. The blade on his weapon extended and curved to deflect her attack.

She grinned. This was going to be fun after all.

"Come at me with your best, otherwise you'll die" Issei grinned wildly.

"Insect. That's my line" snarled Kalawarner as a light spear formed on her free hand.

Issei's grin just got wider and taunted Kalawarner to attack. This just angered the latter and she dashed even faster than before. Like a meteor she dashed towards Issei and managed to blast him out of the house.

Not letting up, she quickly followed the body she just sent flying only to be greeted by a downward slash towards her face which she barely managed to avoid at the last second.

Suprisingly Issei was not wounded and looked like nothing happened to him.

Kalawarner formed a light spear in her free hand and threw it towards Issei, not bothering to see if it hit her target, she followed it up and threw another one before lunging towards Issei herself.

Issei easily dodged the first one and decided to slash the second one straight in the middle as his blade extended and easily disposed of it at a safe distance from him. However, the destruction of the light spear caused it to explode and a smoke screen formed.

Out from the smoke emerged Kalawarner weapon in hand, Issei easily parried her attacks.

This went on for some time. Kalawarner attacking mercilessly without rest and Issei just parrying and dodging not bothering to go on the offensive.

'_He's toying with me'_ Kalawarner thought as she realized what was happening. The thought of being played with made her blood boil and fueled her drive further.

She went at Issei with much more power, however sacrificing her accuracy and precision. Making it easier for Issei to predict and dodge or parry her attacks.

This went on again for some time, Kalawarner attacking, Issei defending. After several barrages and flurry of attacks, Kalawarner's attacks became sloppier and slower.

Her stamina was depleted, and she was tired. She had cuts all over her body and her clothes were basically not existent due to the damage it endured. However, on the other hand, Issei was getting faster even. No signs of fatigue or slowing down appeared in him.

'_Shit' _thought Kalawarner as she realized she was about to meet her end.

"Don't be so dark, I won't kill you, yet" Issei said to her as if reading her mind.

Issei dashed towards her, and that was the last thing Kalawarner saw before her entire world went black.

* * *

_**[Abandoned Church, Outskirts of Kuoh]**_

"What's taking her so long?" Dohnaseek impatiently tapped his foot as he waited for Kalawarner to get back.

"Mittelt" he called out the small girl. "Go see what happened"

"Got it" replied Mittelt as wings emerged from her back and she flew away.

* * *

_**[Hyoudou Residence]**_

As Mittelt arrived at the scene, she saw Kalawarner fall, her body roughed up. Seeing her comrade fall in battle, she immediately went berserk. She saw the retreating from of Issei, who seemed not to notice her yet. She threw a light spear towards the teen.

'_**On your left'**_

Without hesitating and asking why, Issei quickly leapt out of the way as the light spear missed him.

'_**It seems there is another one'**_

'_Great, it's just what I need'_

'_**There is no satisfaction in defeating insects'**_

'_Maybe. Though fighting a goth Lolita is a first for me'_

Issei raised his sword high. Turning around and looking towards his new opponent.

"What might your name be stranger?" he shouted

"A human like you doesn't deserve it" Mittelt angrily shouted and threw two light spears towards Issei. Which the teen dodged then like it was nothing.

Mittelt gritting her teeth, threw more and more light spears in a blind fury. Issei deciding that dodging was too easy, grabbed one in the air.

'_What?!' _Mittelt's eyes widened.

"I think this belongs to you" Issei threw the light spear back towards Mittelt ten times faster than the speed she threw it.

"Oh- I missed" Issei sheepishly rubbed the back of his hand. The spear had missed Mittelt by a few centimeters to the right of her head, cutting some hair in the process.

"You!" Mittelt was even angrier now. The opponent was mocking her, toying her. A mere human is mocking her, a fallen angel. He should be begging for his life now.

"You should be groveling under my feet. How dare a mere human like you defy me. You are nothing, you are lesser than me. You- you." Mittelt shouted.

"Surrender already. You are way too weak" Issei said in a cold tone. It was neither condescending nor mocking. It was the harsh truth.

"I suggest you get your friend and leave" continued Issei, pointing towards the downed body of Kalawarner.

"Issei! We're home" shouted Issei's parents. Issei saw his parents waving towards him, walking down the street towards their home.

Mittelt then looked towards Issei's parents.

"Don't" Issei calmly said, his voice full of authority and power.

Mittelt paid no heed to his warning and formed a light spear in her hand quickly, she heaved her arm and prepared to launch the projectile towards the human couple.

_SHICK_

A black blade pierced her heart. Before she could throw the light spear, Issei appeared in front of her and stabbed her directly in the heart. The light spear disappeared, as blood started to pool on her chest, and flowed out of her mouth and nose.

Just after a few seconds her dropped to her sides and her body slumped.

_SHICK_

Issei pulled the blade out.

"I told you" Issei said with no emotion as his blade vanished. He let her body drop down on the grown and he turned back and walked towards his parents.

"Who was that son?" asked Issei's father.

"Just a classmate asking about a homework" Issei smiled. He didn't like manipulating his parents, but this was necessary right now.

"Oh, that's good" Issei's mother voiced out.

"Let's go in shall we" Issei ushered them inside.

Issei snapped his fingers right before entering and Kalawarner's and Mittelt's body were wrapped in shadows. The former reappearing on his bedroom.

* * *

_**[Abandoned Church, Outskirts of Kuoh]**_

"What do you mean she's not there?" Dohnaseek angrily shouted towards the phone he was holding.

"Our man waited all-day at the airport, but she didn't she up. He asked around and found out her flight arrived earlier than expected. She's already in town" the person at the other end nervously said.

Dohnaseek was angry as anyone could get right now. Out of his frustration he crushed the phone in his bare hands and threw it away.

"Find her" he ordered the people around, who immediately scrambled away.

"We must find that nun before the devils do" muttered Dohnaseek as he clutched his fists.

"Raynare, locate Kalawarner and Mittelt" he ordered the remaining figure inside the church.

* * *

_**[TUESDAY MORNING, Hyoudou Residence]**_

Inside Issei's room Kalawarner opened her eyes slowly. The woman looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was and what happened.

She rubbed her head with her hands trying to remember the events of yesterday evening.

_CLICK. _The door opened.

"Good, you're awake. I brought breakfast" Issei entered holding a simple plate with eggs and bacon.

Kalawarner's eyes widened at the sight of the teen and tried to dash towards him but found herself nearly falling off the bed.

'_Crap' _she thought as she failed regain her balance and fell.

"Oof- close one. Try not to move around, you need rest" Issei caught her with one hand easily, not dropping the plate on his other hand. Issei then pushed Kalawarner back on to the bed and made her sit-up.

"Here eat, it's good for you" he handed her the plate. Kalawarner just clicked her tongue and looked away in defiance.

"Why do you this?" she asked not bothering to look at Issei. "I would not show you the same mercy, I am after all your opponent"

"Is that so?" Issei laughed heartily. "I wonder"

Kalawarner took a quick peek towards Issei, he seemed non-threating right now. Then she realized something, she was not wearing her clothes. She looked down and saw that she was wearing clothes she doesn't own.

"What did you do?" Kalawarner glared towards Issei, trying to contain her anger and the thought of getting violated.

"Calm down, I did nothing of the sort" Issei put his hands up in surrender, trying to defuse the situation. "I just changed your clothes, nothing more nothing less"

"I see" Kalawarner muttered, still not touching the plate.

"Planning on killing me next?" she grimly asked, looking down towards the plate her bangs covering her eyes.

"If I wanted to, you wouldn't be exactly in my bed right now, no?" Issei replied as he sat down on the foot of the bed. Kalawarner inching her foot and legs away from where he sat down.

"You are one weird fallen angel" Issei laughed at her actions. Kalawarner's eyes just widened.

"So, you knew what I was, yet here I am. I tried to kill you, and you are healing me. How ironic" She muttered to no one.

Issei sighed then stood up, surprising the fallen angel.

"_HYUP. _I'm off to school. Eat your food and put the plate back in the kitchen. The house is empty until nightfall. You are free to leave anytime you want; thought I'd prefer if you rest more before leaving." Issei told her as he grabbed his school bag off his desk and left the room.

"See ya" he waved his hands and closed the bedroom door leaving the fallen angel all alone.

For a couple of minutes Kalawarner stayed silent.

'_What is happening? Just who is he?' _thought Kalawarner as she finally grabbed the spoon and started to eat the breakfast that was given to her.

* * *

'_**Things are getting interesting' **_Jin said to Issei as he walked to school.

'_Indeed, it seems Kuoh is about to get lively in a few weeks' time'_

'_**What do you plan on doing on the exorcist, the stench of death is starting to get heavy. What business does the church have in a devil territory.'**_

'_You know, it might be time to make contact'_

'_**Oh, this seems out of character for you. I would have thought you would dispose of him yourself'**_

'_It seems there are things here in motion that the higher-ups don't know. It seems weird that the fallen angel faction would send a team on known devil territory. And I doubt the church sanctioned that murdering exorcist. All three factions right here in Kuoh, things are surely about to get messy'_

'_**Planning on earning some favors are you now?'**_

'_You know me so well. It's about time we step out of the shadows no. This seems a great opportunity to make our debut'_

'_**Theatric as ever. Although I still do not understand the change in methods'**_

'_Assassination is an effective method no doubt, but I fear things are getting a bit out of hand. We may be forced to show our cards eventually' _

'_**Tsk, you give too much credit to these people'**_

'_You can't deny it. They are a crafty bunch, hellbent on destroying each other. Especially with talks of peace between factions. There certainly would be a backlash. Besides, even with our strength right now, I doubt we could take on the Khaos Brigade'_

'_**Tch, they are nothing more than insects. They only have the Ouroboros dragon as trump card' **_

'_Yeah, besides we still need to find Ddraig, it seems he has gone into hiding since his last host' _

'_**A coward, that is what he is'**_

'_Well, that's not too nice is it'_

'_**On the other hand, how do you plan on contacting the devils'**_

'_Leave that to me'_

* * *

"Keno-chan, Tsubaki-chan I need to talk to you" Issei called out. Issei was now inside the room waiting for classes to start, and Akeno was beside him doing some schoolwork while Tsubaki was silently seated.

"What seems to be the problem Ise-kun?" asked Tsubaki as she neared the teen.

"I'd like to talk with your _kings_" Issei said with a smile. Tsubaki and Akeno just froze.

"Can you say that again?" Tsubaki asked.

"I would like to talk with your _kings_" Issei repeated this time slowly and enunciating his words.

"I'll leave it to you then" Issei smiled to the two of them and stood up and made his way towards the door when it opened.

"Mr. Hyoudou where might you be going; class is about to start?" asked the teacher.

"My stomach hurts teach, I'll just go to the infirmary" Issei faked an emotion of pain, and he clutched his stomach.

"Okay the, don't forget to get a Medical Slip" the teacher let the teen exit the room.

"Ms. Shinra go to your seat; class is about to begin" the teacher scolded the still standing Tsubaki. The girl uttered a quick apology and hurriedly made her way to her seat.

She looked towards Akeno, and found the girl staring right back at her. They exchanged a silent conversation and just nodded.

'_What are you planning Issei?' _thought Akeno.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I am trying a new format, please tell me if it works or its confusing. I know I promised 8k words, but I realized that it would take longer to update. **

**Please tell me if you would prefer the 4k, 6k or 8k chapters. For 6k/8k chapters, update would be once a week since I feel comfortable to have a lot of time for editing and revision of parts that I didn't like before publishing. **

**A bit of explanation on Raynare's behavior. It will be explained in depth in future chapters, but for now we can call it. Issei scaring someone shitless with his powers tends to change their demeanor and actions. **

**Sorry for grammatical errors and typos. **

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcomed. **

**LAters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N is at the bottom**

**High School DxD is not mine, it belongs to its rightful owners**

* * *

**Issei Hyoudou: The Dog God of the Black Blade**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY ON CHAPTER 4_

"_Can you say that again?" asked Tsubaki, neither believing nor comprehending what she heard before. _

"_I would like to talk with your K-I-N-G-S" Issei repeated once more, giving emphasis on the word king. Smiling as he saw his words get through the two girls._

"_I'll leave it to you then" Issei kept his smile, stood up and walked towards the door. _

"_Mr. Hyoudou, where might you be going? Class is about to start" the teacher asked Issei who remained calm, then suddenly clutched his stomach in pain._

"_My stomach hurts sensei, I'll just go to the infirmary" Issei faked a groan of pain as he waited for the teacher to let him go._

"_Okay, don't forget to get a Medical Slip" the teacher let Issei exit the room._

"_Ms. Shinra get to your seat. Class is staring" the teacher called out the still standing Tsubaki who was frozen in her spot where Issei left her. _

_The girl uttered a quick apology and hurriedly went to her seat. _

_She looked towards Akeno, who was like her was still dumbfounded. They exchanged a silent conversation and agreed to discuss this at length at a later time. _

'_What are you planning Issei' Akeno thought as she looked out the window wondering._

* * *

_DING DING DING_

Fourth period had just ended, and it was lunch time. Akeno and Tsubaki immediately went towards each other.

"What do we do?" asked Akeno, tapping her foot lightly.

"I think we should do it" answered Tsubaki, biting her finger while thinking.

"What if it is a trap? Something tells me our expectations for him are way off" added Akeno.

"Well for the meantime, if it was a trap, it would be better to come prepared" Tsubaki said.

The two came to an agreement to gather everyone and meet Issei later this afternoon, preferably after classes to minimize the risk of collateral damage. The two then went towards their _kings_' room.

* * *

Currently, Issei was now lounging off in the infirmary. Lying down on one of the beds, not even bothering to do it properly as one leg swung off the side of the bed lazily.

'_Was it too shady? They sure are taking their time' _thought Issei, as he assumed that he may have come across as sinister and villain-y. He just tiredly sighed.

'_**They probably thought this was a trap. After all, a mysterious person had just appeared town and with his arrival, things just got weirder' **_said Jin.

'_MhmMmm' _Issei agreed nonchalantly as he tried to get some sleep, after all it looked like he still had a lot of time.

* * *

"_I can't do it" a six-year old Issei pouted. The boy was all alone by their backyard, his hands clasped together as if gripping a sword, keyword on as if._

'_**Try to picture the sword in your hands' **_

"_I'm telling you I caan't" Issei pouted._

'_**Maybe try to do it first before wimping out'**_

_Issei clasped his hands even tighter, and closed his eyes furrowing his eyebrows and forehead in the process. If one were to look closely, a little steam would be coming out of the child's head now. The poor little boy struggled to keep his concentration. _

_After a few minutes of struggling, Issei slowly opened one of his eyes, slowly peeking if he had managed to summon a sword like Jin had told him._

"_SEE! I just can't" Issei cried out seeing no improvement. Dropping his arms to the side. _

'_**Imagine, one of your video games, imagine you are playing right now, and your weapons are in front of you' **_

_Issei then tried this method and closed his eyes tightly once more as he racked his brain. He tried to think about one of his games, a familiar shooting game, where there were terrorists and counter-terrorists. He tried thinking about the cool knife he wanted to get, a karambit._

_Issei imagined it as if he was playing the game. He tried to think like he was inspecting the weapon, tossing it around, side to side. _

_Issei then opened his eyes once more. _

"_YEAAAAAAAAAAAH" the little kid squeled in delight. In his hands were the very same knife he was thinking about. Then as quickly as it came, the knife disappeared once more. _

'_**Don't get too excited, still keep your focus' **_

"_HAAI" Issei excitedly replied as he once more closed his eyes and tried to do summon a knife once more._

'_**This kid might just have hope yet' **__Jin thought to himself._

'_**What in the?' **__Jin thought as he noticed Issei summon a sword, no not a sword something else._

"_AAAAAAAAAAA" Issei suddenly shouted and waved his arms frantically as he rubbed his head together. _

_For a split second, Jin saw it clearly, Issei summoned a black dildo. Curiously, he looked into the thoughts of the kid who was still clutching his head together and rolling around the grass._

'_I'm never going in daddy and mommy's closet anymore' Jin heard the thoughts of Issei, his eyes widening as he nearly choked on his spit, metaphorically of course._

* * *

"Ise-kun"

Issei felt someone shake his body, as he slowly opened his eyes and woke up from his dream.

In front of him were two familiar girls, Akeno and Tsubaki. They both stood over him, he quickly looked at the clock at the wall. _ 12:40._

'_Took them a long time' _Issei thought. He looked towards them. They just returned the look, this time Issei raised his arms up and shrugged his shoulders in a gesture that said 'what'.

"We have agreed to meet with you" Tsubaki broke the silence.

"Wasn't so hard was it now?" Issei sarcastically said as he stretched out, trying to get his body fully awake. A few bones cracking in the process.

"_Fufufu-_ Ise-chin is so bad. He doesn't even know how scary and mysterious he is" Akeno chuckled in a playful tone.

"You're scared of me?" Issei asked in fake shock as he pointed towards himself. "I swear I'm an upstanding citizen. Scouts honor" the boy raised his hands to perform the scout salute.

"Still Ise-kun, can we really trust you?" Tsubaki said seriously, the semi-cheery mode in the room disappearing once again.

"Of course, I am, Tsu-tsu" Issei smiled as he reached out his hands and touched Tsubaki's chin and raised it to make their gazes meet.

"_HMMM" _Akeno tried to her jealousy. Issei taking notice of this, quickly let go of Tsubaki's chin, and gave Akeno a pat on the head before lying back down.

"So, the meeting?" Issei crossed his arms, looking towards the two ladies.

"Later this afternoon, after classes, the old school building" said Tsubaki, regaining her composure.

"We'll drop by later here, assuming, you're still staying here?" asked Akeno curiously.

"Got it. Of course, I'll be here, time away from studying seems like a no brainer for me" Issei chuckled. The two girls just smiled at him then bid their goodbyes.

* * *

_**[AFTER CLASSES]**_

The bell had just rung three minutes ago and Issei was ready for the two to pick him up.

'_Funny, I'm getting picked up by two girls' _he chuckled.

'_**You are one weird teenager' **_Jin interjected, openly stating his thoughts about his partner.

'_Shut up, this is natural you know. Everyone goes through this phase'_

'_**I hope it was a phase' **_Jin muttered.

"Ise-kun" the doors of the infirmary opened, outside Akeno and Tsubaki awaited.

"Coming" Issei called out and made his way towards them.

Soon the trio arrived at the ORC Club Room. It was decided that it was a better location compared to the Student Council Room, as it had more space and was more remote. So, the risks of anyone seeing them or getting caught in something was relatively low.

With Issei's arrival, he did not fail to notice the tense atmosphere and the drop in the temperature in the room as soon as he stepped inside.

'_**They are definitely thinking this is a trap' **_Jin said to Issei.

'_Obvious much?' _Issei sarcastically said as he tried not look weird and kept a smile on his face.

Issei didn't have to ask nor look around to know where he was going to sit. At the exact center of the room was a chair, and everyone was seated all around it. It seems they really are thinking this was a scheme. Well it was a scheme, but it wasn't a bad scheme, according to Issei's thoughts.

After Issei took his seat, no one dared talk first.

'_I guess it's only right to go first, I did call this meeting' _Issei chuckled inwardly at his stupidity.

"AHEM" Issei cleared his throat.

"Well first of all, I'm not a threat to you" Issei said, no hint of joking or humour in his tone. The rest of the occupants did not react at all and kept a poker-face.

"How can we be sure of that? We have no assurances to your intentions at all" Sona debated, her eyes staring right into Issei trying to read his body language. Trying to see a little slip-up, a sweat trickle, a furrowed eye-brow, anything that might be of clue to them.

"If I meant harm to you, then I would've let you tail me for the past few weeks" Issei responded, everyone was in shock. It seems they were not as covert as they thought.

"Also, I've been spending time with some of you all to show you that I'm not a bad person" added Issei as he looked towards Akeno, Tsubaki and Sona. It wasn't enough to sway them and to make them drop their skepticism.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, I am a human that wields a sacred gear" Issei introduced himself to them. Everyone was now even more shocked at the knowledge given to them.

"Can we see your sacred gear?" asked Rias curiously as she leaned forward.

"Sadly, that's the only thing that I cannot do. It would be risky for me to unleash it" Issei smiled sadly towards them.

"Then how can we trust you?" Rias asked, her curiosity and skepticism growing at each second. "It would only be risky for you if you are trying to hide something, yet you say you are to be trusted"

"You are exactly correct. I am trying to hide my sacred gear. I fear for my life, that is why I don't openly use it. There have been bitter occurrences that happened because of it. So, when I tell you I can't show you, I really can't" Issei reasoned out, making Rias think about her words.

"So then, why did you call the meeting?" asked Sona trying to get to the main point at hand.

"I have information that would be extremely useful to you" replied Issei.

"Pray tell, what information would that be?" Sona quipped, wanting to quench her thirst for curiosity.

"An exorcist is in town killing humans who have contracted themselves with you" Issei grimly said. The tension in the room getting even thicker.

"How did you come by this information, and to whom are you pertaining to?" asked Sona.

"I'm surprised that you haven't noticed it yet. I was sure that devils could easily perceive it." Issei played the pronoun game irritating the other occupants of the room.

"What is _it?" _Rias asked annoyedly.

"Death"

"What do you mean death?" this time someone asked beside Akeno and Sona. This time it was Tsubaki.

"What the word means. I have noticed the heavy stench of death these past days, and I decided to investigate, and came by a murder scene, and in that scene is a flyer" Issei explained. "A flyer exactly like the one you gave me" he turned towards Akeno. The girl just chuckled and looked away.

"Something to back up this claim? For example, the flyer?" said Rias.

"Ah, well, I didn't come closer. I had something to do" Issei sheepishly laughed.

"What do you hope to gain from this exchange?" Sona asked, remembering the time she spent with Issei.

'_Was that all a ploy all along?' _she thought.

"Your trust" replied Issei simply, shocking everyone for the nth time. He was an enigma and boy was he hard to break.

"Well, it seems it is too much to ask for it right now. I'll let you be now" Issei stood up and started to walk away. Right before he left he stated one last phrase.

"It's better to be safe than sorry" and with that he went home.

* * *

'_**That worked out well' **_Jin sarcastically thought.

'_I thought so too' _smiled Issei.

'_**What do you plan to do now'**_

'_Give them information that would really win them over'_

'_**And where would this information come from. I assume it is not just going to fall out of the sky'**_

'_Oh, it's inside my room right now' _Issei laughed menacingly as the people walking nearby him avoided him and muttered the words _'weird', 'crazy' and 'pervert.'_

* * *

_**[LATER THAT NIGHT]**_

Rias' entire peerage filled the ORC Room anticipating a summon from one of their contracts. The same could be said with Sona's peerage, however they decided to go somewhere else and left the Old School Building.

From the time that Issei left, up to this point, they have yet to move. They were seated down and waiting for anything to happen.

"I knew it, it wasn't real at all" Rias sighed and said out loud.

"_Buchou, _what's the reason for him to lie about this?" asked Akeno, wanting to give Issei the benefit of the doubt.

"I don't know, but look at us, we've been waiting here like fools" Rias rubbed her head in annoyance for getting scammed. They were a bunch of devils, who acted like scared little kids.

"_Buchou, _someone's calling me" Kiba suddenly stood up. Rias, Akeno, and Koneko quickly looked towards the boy.

"Where?" Rias asked. Kiba answered, and soon the three of them followed right after.

Kiba appeared first in response to the contract but was soon followed by a magic circle which carried the three girls.

* * *

They were all shocked at the scene they arrived in. It was like a scene out from a horror movie. Blood was spattered on the walls, the ceiling, it was all around them, as if someone had a bag of blood and just went wild. Then there was the smell, it was so putrid, it seemed like a dead body had been here for weeks. The entire house was in shambles.

"Hello?" Kiba called out, as he walked around slowly. The three following him discretely.

"Well, well, how unfortunate for you" a voice spoke out from the dining room.

"Toka-san?" Kiba called out the person who was contracted with him before. He slowly entered the room and gasped at the sight he saw.

"I'm afraid Toka-san will not be able to come with you at the moment. However, you devil, can come with her" the same voice said out loud. In front of Kiba was Toka, the girl who lived in this house. She was nailed to the wall, her stomach slit wide open, her guts falling out of her. That wasn't the worst part, her face was mutilated. Her head had been nailed to the wall through her eyes. Her jaw was slit open, it hung like a broken marionette. Her tongue had been cut off. The innocent girl who had lived here longing for companionship was mangled and brutalized.

It made Kiba's stomach sick.

Then a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Magnificent is it not? An original Freed Sellzen. Might be my best work yet" it was the same voice from before. The man was smiling at the corpse before him, like a kid who was smiling at his macaroni painting.

"Did you do this?" Kiba was trying to contain his anger, he clutched his fists tightly.

"She was a filthy human who was affiliated with devils, and you are a devil. Trash" Freed spat in disgust as he brought out his weapon. A light sword and an exorcist gun.

It was at the moment that Rias, Akeno and Koneko revealed themselves.

"More of your kind?" Freed asked in an amused tone. "Very well, more to play with" he licked his lips as he stared at Rias' and Akeno's bodies.

The two girls shuddered at the gaze of the murderer.

"I'll kill you" Kiba said, his hair covering his eyes. He summoned his own sword and got in stance.

"You can try" Freed smiled and aimed his gun towards Kiba and fired.

Kiba dodged to the right evading the bullet, making Freed shoot one more towards his direction which was still dodged. When he got close enough, Kiba swung his sword towards Freed, his anger and rage making his attacks powerful but sloppy. Freed easily predicted it and countered and managed to slash Kiba's side. Kiba immediately retreated at the contact.

"Kiba-kun are you okay?" Rias' asked worriedly. Kiba immediately inspected his wound, gritting his teeth he looked back towards Freed.

"It just nicked me, it's not that deep" Kiba said.

Without any warning, Freed once again shot his gun, this time it was aimed towards Koneko. She jumped to the right barely evading it. Rias and Akeno getting pissed off at the exorcist in front of them decided to step in.

Akeno gathered lighting in her hands and unleashed it towards Freed. Rias on the other hand gathered some dark magic in her hand, although it was unruly and had no true form, she managed to fire it towards the exorcist.

The two attacks met, and there was a large explosion. Dust and debris scattered all about, and when the dust cleared a good portion of the house was missing.

Akeno and Rias were more shocked at their target.

Instead of a crazed human maniac, in its place stood a chimera. It seems Freed Sellzen had transformed into a chimera, making his body grow, altered his body, which made him grow fangs and an extra arm at his back.

"HEHEHEHHE" The creature laughed before dashing towards the two.

But before it could even cut half the distance, it was intercepted by a kick from Koneko sending it to the crumbling wall of the house.

Although managing to land a direct hit, the creature after landing immediately stood up and ran towards them once more. Like the time before, he could not even come close before being intercepted. This time it was Kiba's swords.

"TCH" the creature backed away and clearly annoyed.

"I'll kill you all, just you wait" the creature managed to speak in an unnatural growling noise, before it jumped towards the crumbling wall and making it fall. With the dust and distraction, the creature disappeared into the night.

"What was that?" Akeno asked, her hands still crackling with electricity.

"I do-" Rias was interrupted.

"_Buchou_, can you make her body disappear" Kiba said in a low tone as he approached the mutilated corpse of what he considered a friend.

Rias nodded solemnly, while Akeno and Koneko went towards Kiba and comforted him.

Rias chanted a spell and a magic circle enveloped the girl's body and disappeared. Kiba, who was the most devastated was silent and yet he clutched his sword tightly as if his life depended on it.

"We'll avenge her Kiba" Rias said to Kiba.

"That's right, we won't stop till we make him suffer" Akeno added.

"Yes, we will kill it" Koneko chipped in.

* * *

_**[THE NEXT DAY]**_

As Issei predicted, he was once again summoned to the Occult Research Club Room. This time though, only Akeno went with her, while Tsubaki said she had some things to do.

Thus, Issei was once again sitting on the chair in the center of the room.

"I'll get to the point, did you know of that creature?" asked Rias, her voice serious and asking for the truth.

"A chimera was it" Issei answered, the occupants of the room tensing a little bit at the mention.

"How did you know?" questioned Rias once more as he got up on Issei's face. Her eyes looking straight towards Issei's bi-colored eye.

"Let's just say my sacred gear let's me sense things better" Issei said, mimicking Rias and going even closer. It was enough to fluster the red head and she immediately backed away.

"How come you didn't do anything?" Kiba's voice asked.

Issei looked towards the boy, and sighed. He noticed the look on the boy's eyes. It was full of vengeance and emptiness at the same time. No doubt, they failed to save the poor human.

"Circumstances prevented me from stepping in" Issei simply said, fully knowing that no one was contented with that answer.

"Suspicious" Koneko glared at him.

"I can help you find it" Issei suggested. Everyone perked up at that.

"How?" Kiba asked before Rias could.

"I have more information regarding the matters at hand" replied Issei as he looked towards them.

"The exorcist is working with a group of fallen angels, who are planning to steal a sacred gear from a member of the church" continued Issei as everyone tried to comprehend his words.

'_A bit confusing isn't it' _Issei chuckled inwardly.

"How do you know this?" Rias asked.

"I have an informant, a very trusty informant" replied Issei, voice full of confidence.

* * *

_Issei had just gotten home, and he was very tired. He had just met with the two heiresses of some very powerful devil clans, and it went a bit awry. He opened the door to his room and was greeted by a figure who had been free loading of his family. _

"_Say Kalawarner, why are you here?" Issei asked as he lied down halfway on the bed, his foot still touching the ground. His head pushing up Kalawarner's side. _

_Kalawarner was currently seated up on his bed reading a book. 'Conversation for Dummies'_

"_You're the one that took me here remember?" Kalawarner replied not even bothering to look up._

'_Don't remind me. You already feel at home' Issei grumbled_

'_**Well you did tell her 'try to feel at home'' **__Jin countered._

'_It's a figure of speech. No one has ever taken that literally' Issei mentally screamed at his partner. _

"_Aren't you smart. I mean why are you here in Kuoh?" asked Issei. This time Kalawarner sighed and put her book down and looked at Issei._

"_What? I'm your enemy, why would I tell you that -cliché. Please don't say that. " Issei said as he scratched his head in annoyance, as he tried to predict what Kalawarner was going to say. _

"_Tch- don't be so dramatic" Kalawarner replied. "You are wrong in the assumption that we are enemies, we are no longer enemies, we are not 'allies' either. I am just observing you" _

"_Then, you can tell me" Issei quickly reasoned out. _

"_We were here to locate and report back to our superiors possible sacred gear users. Then one of us, Raynare, suddenly said that there was a sacred gear for the taking. She said that someone would come through here with the sacred gear Twilight Healing, and it was free for the taking. She said no one would come looking for it." Kalawarner explained, "She didn't say where she got the information, but nevertheless we went for it. I didn't care at the time, so I just went with it. Plus, I thought it would be nice to see Twilight Healing" _

"_I find that very hard to believe" Issei shot back. He pulled his legs and sat down on his bed, looking towards Kalawarner. _

"_You're the one who asked. Anyways, it was a nun, named Asia Argento, I think" Kalawarner continued. "Right after you defeated Raynare, Dohnaseek took charge, I guess he was just as greedy as Raynare"_

"_Hmmmm" Issei was still a bit skeptic. _

"_Aren't you mad I killed one of yours?" Issei referred to Mittelt._

"_I have been here for a long time, and I have lost countless allies. If every time someone died and I wept like a child or went into a blind rage, I would not be here today. As a fallen angel, I knew all the risks of being one." Kalawarner said in a serious tone. "Although, I would still like to kill you" she glared at Issei._

_Issei matched her glare with an equally threatening one. _

"_But, I decided to observe you for now" Kalawarner picked up her book once more and continued reading. Issei just looked back towards her curiously. _

'_**Great, she is even crazier than you are' **__Jin complained._

* * *

With the news Issei gave her, Rias decided to once again call Sona, because of the gravity of the situation. This is why Sona and her peerage were once again in the ORC Room.

"Can you find this chimera?" Rias asked

"I can find the fallen angels, which can lead you to it" Issei answered.

"Why would we engage with fallen angels, our only quarrel is with the chimera" asked Kiba.

"Because, in any case you still have to deal with the fallen angels, one way or another" Issei replied, confusing much of the people in the room.

"You get it don't you, Sona-chan" Issei looked at Sona. She just nodded in response.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked confusedly.

"If we were to leave the fallen angels and hunt down the chimera, we would have to deal with their possible retaliation. Also, if we are not to address the fallen angel issue, and should they come through with their plans, it would mean trouble for us" Sona explained, everyone listening intently. "If a member of a church was robbed of their sacred gear, there would be an intense investigation. As the recorded inhabitants of Kuoh, we would be scrutinized. The higher-ups will not be able to help us."

"You're right" Rias agreed, finally understanding the circumstances.

"_Buchou, _can you explain more, we are still a bit confused" Akeno requested. Sona and Rias looked at their respective peerages, and true to Akeno's words, they were trying their best to understand it.

"Simply put, the higher-ups will not risk breaking the truce for just two peerages. Especially with two heiresses of Gremory and Sitri Clan. It would look like favoritism. It would be disastrous for them internally and externally, let's call it for the greater good. So, we would be dealing with the wrath of the church all on our own" Rias explained it this time. This time the others slowly comprehending it.

"Well said" Issei started clapping. "Of course, I would be lending my strength this time" Issei smiled

"Call it compensation for last night" Issei looked towards Kiba, wiping off the smile in his face. Showing the blonde that he was serious.

Soon, the two peerages had decided that Rias' peerage was to be the main assault force. Even though they are a smaller peerage, they were pretty adamant. Reasoning out that they had a score to settle.

Thus, it was decided; Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Sona, Tsubaki, and Issei as back-up would go to the church. While the rest of Sona's peerage would be on collateral damage mitigation. They would mop up any stragglers from the fight, and act as back-up should the need for it arise.

* * *

_**[LATER THAT NIGHT]**_

Everyone was ready and in position.

The main group waked towards the abandoned church with Issei leading them.

"Makes sense to set up base here" Tsubaki muttered. "The last place a devil would go to, and pretty far away from the school"

"Yup" Issei said popping the p. Tsubaki was just shocked he had heard her.

Soon reached the top of the hill and made it before the church. Church was no other than Dohnaseek and Raynare.

"A bunch of kids, HAHHAHA" Dohnaseek laughed "Is this it?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself old man" Issei mocked Dohnaseek. "You might break your hips or something"

"I will crush you like a gnat" Dohnaseek declared with bloodlust.

"Sadly, I will not be your opponent" Issei turned towards the devils.

"I said I will lend a hand, not finish the job. I'll tag in when it gets tough" Issei smiled evilly at them. "Good Luck" Issei disappeared.

"HAHAHAHAH, it seems he was a coward" Dohnaseek laughed out loud "A coward and a deserter"

"Now, now don't be like that. It simply would not just be fun if I fight with you" Issei appeared right behind Dohnaseek and whispered in his ear. The fallen angel was shocked and there was a delay in his reaction, by the time he swung his sword around Issei was no longer there.

The devils were just shocked at Issei's display of power and confidence. Meanwhile, Raynare was a bit nervous, especially with Issei lurking around.

"To put it simply, it would not be a fight old-man. Now play nice" Issei's voice rang out through the night.

This only made Dohnaseek angrier and even more agitated.

"Well then come" He taunted the devils.

"Kiba, Koneko, go inside the church. Rescue the nun." Rias ordered "We'll deal with the fallen"

With that the six split-upped into two groups: Rias and Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki, Kiba and Koneko.

Rias and Akeno engaged Dohnaseek, while Sona and Tsubaki engaged Raynare, leaving the two to dash inside the church.

* * *

_**[WITH RIAS AND AKENO]**_

"You overestimate yourselves" Dohnaseek mocked them, a pair of black wings emerged from his back and he flew up. He started to form two light spears and threw them both towards Akeno and Rias.

The two dodged them easily, but not expecting an immediate follow-up from Dohnaseek, who had now a light sword and made a mad swing towards Rias. The red head barely dodged it, the blade missing her by mere inches.

Displeasured by the fail of his attack, Dohnaseek quickly changed his footing and changed targets. This time he dashed towards Akeno. However, Akeno was already watching him and was ready. The Priestess of Thunder threw large lighting bolt towards the fallen angel. With years of battle experience, Dohnaseek dodged it impulsively. But was unable to consider the attack Rias had sent his way.

It seems the two girls coordinated an attack, betting on Dohnaseek to dodge the first attack.

Rias' attack hit him dead on.

"It seems this will be fun" Dohnaseek grinned, as he readied once more.

* * *

_**[WITH SONA AND TSUBAKI]**_

Tsubaki and Raynare exchanged attacks, as their weapons met fiercely. Tsubaki's naginata parried another attack from light spear Raynare had been using in close combat.

After a flurry of strikes and parries, the two backed away from each other and disengaged.

"You are not serious, are you mocking me" Tsubaki asked, her eyes filled with a deadly glint. It seems like their opponent was not talking them seriously and her attacks were half-assed.

"There's no point, he'll just kill me easily" Raynare muttered under her breath.

'_He? Could it be? Is she talking about Issei?' _Both Sona and Tsubaki thought.

"Then die" Tsubaki simply said and dashed towards Raynare once more.

* * *

_**[WITH KIBA AND KONEKO]**_

"Welcome, I promised to kill you didn't I?" the familiar face and voice of Freed Sellzen greeted them. This time he was already in his chimera form.

Kiba and Koneko just gritted their teeth in anger.

"It's you who will die" replied Koneko.

"We'll see about that chibi-chan" the grotesque creature managed to smile.

Kiba summoned his flame sword, while Koneko surround herself with Ki, her Touki form.

The two attacked in unison, with Kiba's speed though, he reached Freed first and went for a wide slash at his stomach. The creature dodged backwards, Kiba just smiled, the blonde-haired boy managed to lunge towards Freed after regaining his footing, his sword ready to pierce the creature's stomach. Seeing no opening for escape, Freed jumped back, and his weird foot claws managed to get a foot hold on the wall and used it as leverage to jump over Kiba. While mid-air slashing towards Kiba, which the boy barely managed to dodge by ducking.

Then came Koneko, before Freed could even land, he was forced to the ground with Koneko axe-kicking him straight down. Seeing the opening, Kiba immediately went for an attack and managed to wound Freed's legs.

Not wanting to give the creature breathing time, Koneko followed up Kiba's attack with a roundhouse that sent the creature flying straight to the altar.

* * *

_**[WITH RIAS AND AKENO]**_

It seems Rias' and Akeno's power trumped by Dohnaseek's battle knowledge and experience. Dohnaseek was roughed up a bit, small cuts littered his body, meanwhile the two were not in better shape. Akeno was roughed up a bit from taking kamikaze hits from Dohnaseek, Rias in the same state. It seems that Dohnaseek did not mind taking some damage every now and then.

What troubled them, was it didn't seem to trouble the fallen angel. The guy just kept coming and coming.

"_Buchou- _let's end this" Akeno gritted her teeth.

"Yeah, let's" Rias agreed as they charged up their attacks.

Akeno then let out a torrent of lighting strikes towards Dohnaseek. It wasn't mean to take him out though. Rias charged up demonic power in her hands, gathering more and more. Then right before Akeno's barrage ended, she unleashed her attack straight towards Dohnaseek.

Akeno's lighting wrapped itself around Rias' attack making a combined attack, and an even stronger explosion when it hit.

"Don't let up" Rias said

They closed the distance a bit, and Akeno started flying around, letting out a barrage of lightining strikes. While Rias, waited for Dohnaseek to jump out.

It seems their combined attack managed to do something as when Dohnaseek emerged there was a large cut on his chest. Rias taking this advantage, unleashed her attack. Even a very experienced fighter could not dodge a point-blank attack.

* * *

_**[WITH SONA AND TSUBAKI]**_

With Raynare not fighting at 100% it was a one-sided beatdown. Sona didn't even have to do that much, and she let Tsubaki fight her.

Tsubaki easily countered and parried Raynare's attacks. Meanwhile Raynare could not keep up every time Tsubaki would attack her rapidly.

_BOOM_

A body was sent flying towards them. It was Dohnaseek. The man tumbled and stayed down on the ground, no hints of standing up anytime soon.

Sona and Tsubaki saw this as a sign to end the fight.

"Move out of the way Tsubaki" Sona warned her queen. Tsubaki quickly disengaged and went at Sona's side.

Sona summoned her water serpent and sent the massive attack towards Raynare who was too injured and too out of it to fully block it.

* * *

_**[WITH KIBA AND KONEKO]**_

The chimera found itself in a one-sided blood bath. It seemed that his heinous act just ignited the flames of revenge in Kiba and Koneko. This time Kiba was still full of rage and anger, although unlike the last time, this was a calmer and collected anger. His attacks more accurate and precise than ever.

Koneko meanwhile landed all her hits, each hit getting heavier and harder each time.

The two of them had managed to severe two arms, cut up Freed heavily, and Koneko had broken most of the creature's bones.

Then with the pressure and damage done to the building, the trio did not manage to see the floor crack. And as Koneko landed one more axe-kick the ground crumbled underneath them and they all fell down.

When the dust cleared, the chimera was nowhere to be found. It seems Freed Sellzen fled once more.

"Damn" Kiba cursed underneath his breath as he stood up.

"Kiba" Koneko called out, Kiba walking around towards the source of the voice.

"What is it? -oh" Kiba dumbly answered his own question.

In front of them was the nun, who was already dead.

Kiba picked up her body, while Koneko remained guard in case Freed came back.

* * *

_**[WITH RIAS, SONA, AKENO, AND TSUBAKI]**_

"Let's go see if they need help" Akeno said as she started to walk towards the church when the doors opened.

Out came Kiba and Koneko, plus Asia who was on Kiba's back. Limp and unmoving.

"What happened?" asked Tsubaki, as Kiba laid down Asia's body down on the ground.

"We found her already dead" Kiba said.

Rias clutched her hands tightly, thinking whether she should revive the nun.

"You're thinking of doing it are you?" Sona asked, catching on the internal debate inside the Rias' mind.

After a short while, Rias had made a decision. She pulled a bishop chess piece and place it on top of Asia's chest. The piece was absorbed right after. A red glow and magic circle enveloped Asia's body before disappearing once more.

Asia started breathing once again, and slowly opened his eyes.

While everyone was absorbed into the now alive Asia, they failed to notice Dohnaseek stand up and somehow healed off all his injuries.

"Isn't that lovely?" Dohnaseek laughed while throwing a light spear straight towards Rias.

For a moment everything was in slow motion. Everyone turned around just barely enough to see the light spear a split second away from piercing Rias.

_SWISH_

A black blur appeared in front of Rias and the light spear disappeared.

"Impossible" Dohnaseek was shocked. There are only several weapons in the world that could dissipate the power and strength of a light spear, and he was sure it was secure and hidden away.

Issei then materialized out from the darkness, a black katana in hand.

"First rule of combat: Make sure your enemy is neutralized completely" Issei looked back towards the group of devils. Right after saying that, he seemed to disappear and appear in a second. It looked like he glitched out for a moment.

"Mons-te-r" Dohnaseek choked out his words and blood started to trickle straight down his body. Then his wounds became more visible, a vertical cut appeared from his head to his groin. He was bisected into two equal pieces.

"I guess that's it" Issei sighed as he dissipated his black sword and walked back towards Asia, who passed out once more.

He knelt and put his hand on Asia's forehead, then he retreated his hand and looked towards Rias.

"You did well. Now you have Twilight Healing at your disposal" Issei congratulated Rias. The girl was just shocked at the news.

"It seems that filth" Issei gestured towards the two-piece Dohnaseek, "Screwed up the removal of the sacred gear and just managed to get a small portion of it"

"Dumb son of a bitch" Issei chuckled. He then looked around and saw the downed body of Raynare and walked towards her.

He picked up her body and carried her over his shoulders.

"I'll be taking care of this; I suggest you do the same to her" he pointed towards Asia. With that the teen disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

_**[KUOH PARK]**_

Issei appeared at the park, with Raynare minutes ago. The teen put the girl down on one of the benches, while he sat down on the opposite end waiting for her to wake up.

"Ugh" Raynare groaned, a sign that she was awake.

"Finally, I was here thinking you died already" Issei muttered as he lazily looked towards Raynare who was only half-awake.

Raynare's head was ringing like crazy, here she was once more, in a daze and confused. She looked around and saw trees and a familiar fountain. Then she looked towards the source of the voice.

It hit her like a truck. Her confused state disappearing immediately.

"Are you here to finish the job?" Raynare asked, preparing herself internally for her death.

"No" Issei simply replied.

"What?" Raynare was dumbfounded, he had deceived and tried to kill him, yet this was his response. Then another thought popped into her head, and she looked down.

"Am I a slave?" she asked, as she looked anywhere but Issei

"HAHAHAHAHAH" Issei's laugh broke her out of her trance, and she looked towards the teen. "Where are you getting those ideas?" he laughed further.

"If I wanted to kill you or enslave you" Issei's smile and laughter vanishing. "You would be dead or chained up already" his eyes sending a deadly glint towards Raynare which made the girl shudder.

"So why?" Raynare was more confused than ever. She did not know the motives behind his actions, it was illogical and unorthodox.

Issei then sighed and stood up, "You're being recalled". The boy simply said before walking away.

'_What?' _the girl looked at the retreating form of Issei. She was about to follow her when a voice made her stop in her tracks.

"Raynare, what have you been doing?"

She turned around and immediately kneeled.

"Azazel-sama"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for grammatical errors and typos. **

**A bit of explanation for some topics on this chapter.**

**Kalawarner is an experience fallen-angel right. She has seen death countless time, and is quite used to it. She's been desensitized. It fits her character of being serious most of the time. Also, forgiving Issei is still debatable, as there are mixed feelings for him. This will be addressed as well in the future chapters. **

**Asia's Sacred Gear thingimajig. I'm just not sure on how to make Asia keep her powers like in the manga or anime. So I made it that Dohnaseek did a half-assed procedure and half-assed his power as well. That's why he only managed to heal himself slowly at a time. So Asia still has Twilight Healing. **

**Also, if the fight battle sucked, I'm sorry. I'm still not quite to used fighting scenes. **

**Regarding the updates as well, there might be a delay for the next coming chapters as school is about to start for me, and I won't have a lot of free time. But this story will NOT be abandoned. I will try to work on chapters every weekends and every time I get the chance too.**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed. It would help me a lot if you gave your own thoughts and ideas on how I could make this better. I have re-read the previous chapters and I was a bit disappointed in my writing. There were a lot of mistakes and typos, and as such. Any chapter after this would be under a new process of publishing, so time would be sacrificed. I hope you understand. **

**LAters. **


End file.
